Till Death Do Us Part
by BettyCrocker14
Summary: Blaine, feeling that there is nothing holding her down in South Carolina, strikes out to reconnect with the people who her father hunted with. She seeks out Bobby Singer and finds him, who after some time welcomes her into his home. Then she gets three more surprises that same day. Sam WinchesterxOC. It will follow the actual show sometimes, but most of the time it will be winged.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The thing with this story is, it will follow the normal flow of things in the actual show, _sometimes_ and I stress that. _SOMETIMES_. :] other than that, I'll be doing research on mythical creatures and winging it. But for now, enjoy SamxBlaine and the lovely Meg.

* * *

"_The future is always beginning now." ~Mark Strand_

Flipping another page in the black contact book Blaine lets out a frustrated sigh before taking a sip from the brown coffee cup in her right hand. Turning to the next page Blaine stops as a name pops out at her.

"Bobby Singer… Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Turns out that isn't very far from here." She mumbles as she looks over at the map that's draped across the seat of her red Suzuki sports bike.

Snapping the book shut she slips it and the map-after folding it up- into her travel bag. Sliding an arm through one of the straps she slides the travel bag over her blue Colts hoodie with ease. Securing the bag in place she throws her left leg over the seat of her bike. Sitting down she knocks back the rest of the coffee in the cup, which by now is cold. Tossing the cup into the trash can a few feet away she slips her gloves on then with a quick snap of her right heel, the kick stand which holds the bike up returns to its riding position. Sliding the visor of the helmet up she slips it on, making sure to secure the straps under her chin.

With that she turns the key in the ignition causing the bike to start up with such ease. Tapping the throttle some the bike revs up causing bystanders to turn and look. Easing off the brake the bike lurches forward carrying Blaine back towards the road that she had turned off of earlier. Checking to make sure nothing was coming from on either side she hits the throttle and shoots off onto the road, speeding off down I-90, heading for Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

Hitting speeds of almost a hundred or greater Blaine arrives in Sioux Falls in under two hours with plenty of daylight to spare. After stopping at a local gas station to ask directions to Bobby Singer's house she pulls back onto the road looking for a scrap yard.

Slowly riding down the road the cashier had directed her too Blaine looks back and forth, from one side to the other trying hard to find the salvage yard. A couple of miles on down the road a few hubcaps stand out to her, slowing down she comes to a stop right outside the gates of a very overused salvage yard. Looking up she takes notice of the name Singer on the sign hanging above the entrance.

Huffing some Blaine makes her way slowly into the salvage yard, following the pig like trail all the way in, until she comes to a stop in front of an older Victorian home that's been left to fall apart on the outside. Shutting her bike off Blaine takes in her surroundings, a parked wrecker sitting outside the house means he still does business. Scrapped cars and parts litter the ground, an old work shop sits off to the side with a half rebuilt car sitting in the open.

Before unclipping the strap under her chin Blaine lets the bike stand down with her foot, so that the bike wouldn't fall. Leaning the bike on the stand Blaine unclips the strap of the helmet she pulls it off slowly already guessing she has helmet hair. Placing the helmet on the front of her bike near the handlebars, Blaine slips off, readying herself to meet Bobby Singer.

"Freeze, right where you are. Place your hands in the air and slowly turn around." Someone says from behind you. Blaine slowly turns around, only to come face-to-face with the end of a double barrel shotgun. Green eyes flickering from the end of the gun to the man standing behind the gun.

"Who are you?" the man asks.

"Blaine Watson, are you Bobby Singer?" Blaine asks as she studies the man. Standing there holding the double barrel shotgun is a man with a clean cut head of hair, nicely trimmed beard, wearing an old truckers cap smudged with stains and clothes that are suited for a grease monkey. Along with an old brown vest that a man of his taste shouldn't own.

"Yeah, I'm Bobby Singer, what's it to ya?" he asks very impatiently.

"You… Uh, use to hunt with my father many moons ago. He might have mentioned me to you once or twice by the nickname of B.S. or Blay-Blay." Blaine replies with a steady voice while trying not to crack up at her own nickname.

"What's your father's name?" he asks, completely looking over the nicknames she gave him.

"Mitch Watson, was married to my mother Finley." Blaine replies. A look of friendliness washes over Bobby's face, lowering the shotgun he gives Blaine a once over before smiling.

"Well, I'll be. It's been forever since I've heard that name. What can I do for you?" he asks.

"To be completely honest," she says as she lets her arms fall to her side, "I found your name in an old contacts book of my fathers. Feeling up to it, I decided to you know, look you up."

Nodding some Bobby, motions for you to follow him into the house, "Well, why not come on in."

Letting out a long pent up sigh of relief, Blaine slides her gloves off and follows Bobby into his home, warm air engulfing her as she wanders farther in.

"You can have a seat in the living room, do you drink beer?" Bobby asks from a room or two over.

"Yeah, thanks." Blaine replies as she wanders into the living room where she finds stacks upon stacks of books lying around. She walks further into the room studying some of the stacks of books as she goes.

"So, where's your father now a days?" Bobby asks as he walks into the room. Turning around Blaine takes the beer from Bobby's hands as she sits down across from him.

"He uh… Passed away a few years back." Blaine replies while keeping her green eyes downcast.

"Mm, was it something to do with the job or something else?" Bobby asks as he takes a swig from his beer bottle.

Bringing the bottle up to her lips she tips it back allowing some of the contents to slide down her throat before replying, "Since you're a hunter and you know about these things, it was a Rakshasa, you know a shapeshifter that feeds off of human flesh. Nasty buggers those things are."

"I've heard of 'em. Terribly sorry for your loss, so besides the fact that you're looking up old contacts what brings you here?" Bobby asks nonchalantly.

"I have no ties left back home. I love the south, believe me I do, but when all you get are ghosts you get bored rather quickly." She replies before taking another swig from the bottle.

"So you picked up where your father left off?" he asks, just as a dog starts barking right outside of the window. Glancing at you Bobby quickly sits his beer bottle down on the side table and picks up the shotgun he had just recently used on you.

Setting yours down quietly you hear a car cut off outside the house. Quickly yet quietly Bobby stands up and moves towards the door preparing for the worst.

"Dean, you'd better hope the owner of that bike isn't inside the house." an unfamiliar voice says as they make their way towards the front door.

At those words Blaine's eyes widen, "Oh they had better not have."

"Sam… Dean… What are you two boys doing here?" Bobby asks from the door.

"We actually need your help Bobby." one of the boys replies as Blaine attempts to find a window where she can see what they did to her bike.

Stomping over to a window in the room closest to the living room Blaine grabs the curtain and yanks it back to find her red Suzuki motor bike on its side. Spluttering Blaine rushes back into the other room only to come face-to-face with two men and Bobby. .

"W-who did that to my bike?" Blaine asks, attempting to control her anger.

"I did and who the hell are you?" the shorter one asks, his mask of worry, anger and other emotions never wavering.

"Easy now, if anything is wrong with your bike I'll fix it. Blaine this is Sam and Dean Winchester, your father did some hunting with him as well." Bobby says calmly.

"Uh, hi." The taller of the two says.

Nodding Blaine slowly reaches out for the beer bottle that she wanted to empty and empty sooner rather than later. The air between the three of them remains heavy until Bobby returns with two flasks.

"This should help." Bobby says as he hands them to the shorter one, which Blaine figured to be Dean.

"What is this, holy water?" Dean asks while studying the flask that Bobby handed him.

"That one is, this one is whiskey." Bobby replies with a chuckle, causing Blaine to smile some herself as she watches both of them take a swig from the flask. Blaine remains silent as she sits off to the side wondering what the two boys could want here. There was Dean, throwing back whiskey while Sam sat behind the desk on the other side of the room flipping through one of Bobby's books.

"Thanks for everything Bobby. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure if we should have come." Dean says.

"Nonsense, your daddy needs help. That's sort of the reason Blaine is here as well, sort of." Bobby replies.

"Yeah well, last time we saw you, you did threaten to fill him with buckshot." Dean states causing a slight laugh to bubble from Blaine's lips, earning looks from all of them.

"What? It's funny considering that's exactly what I want to do you right now." Blaine says with a smile gracing her face.

"Look, I'm sorry… For you know, knocking your bike over." Dean mutters out.

"It's fine, mind if I ask what you two are up to?" Blaine asks as she sits up wanting in on the scoop.

"Our dad is in a bit of trouble and he's being held hostage." Sam replies as he looks up from the book he's searching through.

Nodding Blaine shifts around some in her chair, "Ah… If there's anything I could do to help, I'm in the area for a while."

"Thanks." Sam replies with somewhat of a smile ghosting over his face.

"All that matters right now is that you get him back." Bobby adds on.

"Bobby, this book… I've never seen anything like it." Sam says, grabbing Bobby and Blaine's attention.

"Key of Solomon? It's the real deal, all right." Bobby says as he walks over to the desk.

"And these… These protective circles, they really work?" Sam asks while looking at Bobby.

"They do, I've seen them in action a couple of time down near New Orleans. Pretty handy when you're dealing with demons," Blaine replies, taking them all three by surprise, "I know my way around this sort of stuff all right?"

"I'll tell you something else too. This is some serious crap you've boys have stepped in." Bobby says as Dean walks over. Blaine becomes curious and decides to follow suit, forcing herself up and out of the comfortable chair and over to the desk.

"Oh yeah? How's that?" Sam asks as she walks up.

"In a normal year, I hear of say, maybe three demonic possessions." Bobby replies.

"Depending of course on what region your speaking of. The northern part of the US, you don't really hear of many, but in the southern, if you're in the right area, you'll get about a handful." Blaine chimes in.

"She knows her stuff." Dean replies in a sarcastic manner.

"Blaine is right, but this year I've heard of twenty-seven. So far. More and more demons are walking amongst us." Bobby says.

"Do you know why?" Sam asks.

"No. But I know something big is going to happen. Storms' coming and you boys and your daddy, are right in the middle of it," Bobby replies, just as the dog outside starts barking once more, "Rumsfeld."

Bobby rushes over to the window to check on his dog before looking back at them, "Something's wrong."

Not even thirty seconds after that the door's kicked in by a young woman with short cropped blond hair.

"Well… My day just seems to be filled with surprises." Blaine states with sarcasm dripping with each word.

"_It is said that the present is pregnant with the future". ~Voltaire_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Get angry, get furious but never crumble to resentment." ~Dodinsky_

The girl saunters in like she owns the place which causes Blaine to quick an eyebrow, "No more crap, OK?"

As tempting as it seems Blaine holds back her retort as soon as she sees Dean rush towards the woman. As Dean gets within striking range of the woman he's sent flying through the air, only to collide with one of Bobby's walls. Gravity plays it's part in Dean's travel, causing him to fall down onto several stacks of books, knocking them in all directions.

Sam slowly makes his way around to the front of the desk, positing himself between Bobby and Blaine apparently without noticing.

"I want the Colt, Sam. The real Colt." the woman asks as Sam takes a hold of Blaine's wrist with his free hand, tugging her along behind him as he attempts to move safely around the room.

"We don't have it on us. We buried it." Sam replies as Blaine's curiosity grows by the second.

"Didn't I say 'no more crap'? I swear after everything about you Winchesters, I gotta tell you I'm very underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun," the woman says, her anger clearly visible to Blaine, as Sam backs her and Bobby into the kitchen, or what seems to be the kitchen, "and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads. Lackluster, man."

"You know, I've known you for about, what, five minutes now? And I must say, you're quite the bitch." Blaine says as the woman's eyes zero in on her.

"Come on, did you really think, I wouldn't find you?" she asks Sam after glaring at Blaine for a few more seconds.

"Actually… we were counting on it." Dean says as he slowly stumbles his way into the room behind her. The woman slowly tilts her head up and looks at the ceiling only to find a devil's trap neatly marked there.

"Gotcha." Dean states. Sam lets go of your wrist as Bobby and Blaine slowly move around the woman.

"I must say Blaine, you're artwork really does the trick." Dean says as she makes her way over to him.

"Thanks, picked up from a witchdoctor down south. Came in handy after all." Blaine replies.

"You know, I've thought about it and you can stay here for the night Blaine, I hate to have you riding the roads tonight especially if her minions are lurking around." Bobby says as he walks up beside her.

"Thanks, it means a lot." Blaine replies. After several painstaking hours of trying to get the woman- who Blaine learned was Meg- into a chair, they finally take a break.

"You know… if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask." Meg states as Blaine walks back into the room.

"Damn, every time I walk back in her she keeps getting uglier and uglier." Blaine mumbles as she sets the books down, causing the boys to chuckle some.

Bobby comes walking in behind her not to long afterwards, "I salted the doors and windows. If there are any demons out there, they ain't getting in."

Blaine sits down on the stack of books she brought in, just as Dean steps up in front of Meg, "Where's our father, Meg?"

"You didn't ask very nice." Meg replies.

"Where's our father, bitch?" Dean asks again, upping the profanity a notch or three.

"Jeeze, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Meg asks, almost sending Blaine toppling off the stack of books.

"Strike one." Blaine mutters after she rebalances herself.

"Hey, you think this is a frigging game? Where is he? What did you do to him?" Dean yells, unleashing some of the pent up anger that's been screaming to get out for hours.

"He died screaming. I killed him myself." She replies, causing Blaine to tilt her head some.

"She's lying, her hands say so." Blaine mutters softly, only allowing Sam and Bobby to hear, Dean if his hearing is that good. Her response only drove Dean's anger to the next base, causing him to strike out at her, backhanding her to be more specific.

"That's kind of a turn-on… you hitting a girl." she says as she re adjusts herself in the chair.

"Dean." Bobby says as he moves into the next room with Dean in tow leaving Blaine sitting there not feeling the urge to stand up.

"My, my. What's a pretty girl like you doing with men like them?" Meg asks Blaine.

"I've got nothing better to do with my time. I was visiting until you came, kicking down doors and whatnot, and threating people for such simple things." Blaine replies as she drums the fingers on her right hand on her knee.

Smirking some Meg pushes on, "Nothing better to do with your time? You're young, certainly pretty, no sugar daddy on the side? No pimp…?"

"If you're implying that I'm a whore and servicing Bobby, then you've got your head shoved so far up your ass." Blaine retorts.

"Ooo, you're a snippy one." Meg states as a smile drawls across her face.

Rolling her green eyes Blaine shifts her attention to the boys in the other room, hoping to hear snippets of their conversation. They soon return, but with a book this time. Sam stands next to Blaine as he looks through the book, finally finding what he was looking for he looks at Dean, who then proceeds to walk over to Meg.

"Are you gonna' read me a story?" Meg asks Dean in a very ear grating sweet voice.

"Something like that. Hit it, Sam." Dean replies as Sam starts to chant in Latin, spilling out verses of a very familiar exorcism.

"I'm going to kill you. I'm going to rip the bones from your body." Meg says as a look of discomfort washes over her features as Sam continues on.

The pages of open books suddenly start to flip as Sam continues to read on, startling Blaine some.

"Where is he?" Dean asks.

"Dead!" Meg screams.

"He's not dead! He can't be!" Dean screams back while looking at Sam. Meg suddenly screams as the chair begins to move from one point of the pentagram to the next, her screams only getting louder.

"He will be!" Meg suddenly scream.

"Wait! What?" Dean asks as he steps closer.

"He's not dead. But he will be after what we do to him." Meg replies.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Dean asks as Blaine finally stands up from the tottering stack of books she'd been sitting on for the longest.

"A building… A building in Jefferson City." Meg replies as Sam goes to start reading again.

"Missouri? Where, where? An address?" Dean asks.

"I don't know." Meg replies as Blaine slowly moves into the room where Bobby is, making the conversation between the three harder to hear.

"You're gonna' kill her." Bobby says as he makes his way over to Sam and Dean.

"What?" Dean asks.

"You said she fell from a building. That girl's body is broken," Bobby replies, "you force that demon out, you're gonna' kill the girl. The demon is the only thing keeping her alive."

"We are not going to leave her like that." Dean states as Blaine wanders back over.

"She is a human being." Bobby says.

"And we're going to put her out of her misery." Dean replies with a firm tone. Sighing Sam forces himself to finish the exorcism. As Sam finishes off the exorcism the demon is forced out of the girl's body, disappearing into the devil's trap, leaving a hollow shell of a broken girl behind.

The girl slowly lifts her head, "She's still a live, uh call nine-one-one. Get some water and blankets." Dean instructs as Bobby dashes off to get both. Blaine steps up and helps Sam and Dean remove the girl from the chair.

"Thank you." The girl mumbles weakly.

"Just take it easy alright?" Sam asks as Blaine starts to cut her legs free. Once the restraints are removed Blaine steps back allowing the boys to pick the girl up and lay her on the floor. Blaine stands behind Sam, listening to the girls' choppy speech, her voice getting weaker and weaker.

Bobby soon returns with a glass of water and blankets. Dean tips the glass into so that some water can drizzle into her mouth as Bobby and Sam drape blankets over her. The girl soon goes limp and quiet after muttering sunrise.

After the girl passes the blanket is drawn up and over the girl's face as a sign of respect. Blaine follows behind the others as they move into another room.

"Well, you two had better hurry up and beat it, before the paramedics get here." Bobby says.

"What are you going to tell them?" Dean asks as they come to a stop near a doorway.

"You think you guys invented lying to the cops? Blaine and I will figure something out." Bobby says as Blaine smirks some.

"What do you me Blaine and I? I was going to ask if she wanted to come along." Dean says.

"Thanks, but no thanks. You three barely know me. What's going on is your fight, not mine. Maybe after you save your dad, then we can talk." Blaine replies.

"Sounds good." Dean says before sticking his hand out towards Blaine.

Smiling some she takes his hand in hers, giving a firm shake, "It's been a pleasure meeting you two. I'm hoping we can meet up here soon."

"Likewise." Sam replies.

"Here, take this. You might need it." Bobby says as he hands Sam the Key of Solomon.

"Thanks… For everything, both of you." Dean says as Sam takes the book.

"You just go find your dad. And when you do, bring him around would ya? I'm sure Blaine has some questions for him. I won't even try to shoot him this time." Bobby says. With that said the boys head out leaving Bobby and Blaine to clean up the mess.

Blaine finishes stacking up some knocked over books and broken glass just as the police finish up taking Bobby's statement about the girl wandering up to the house asking for help.

"Well, now that, that's taken care of why don't you go grab some sleep? I'll wake you if anything happens or comes up OK?" Bobby asks as Blaine stands up.

"Sounds good." Blaine says as Bobby shows her to a spare room upstairs.

"This'll have to do for now." Bobby says as he flips on the lights.

"It's perfect. Thank you Bobby." Blaine replies before he pats her on the back and wanders off to do gosh knows what. Kicking off her work boots she pulls back the covers of the bed, turns the lights off and crashes. Falling asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.

"_Strangers are just friends waiting to happen." ~Rod McKuen_

* * *

A/N: … Tempted to just follow the story line, might take forever for this story to end, but hey :] a writers mind doesn't fade, it grows. New ideas are bound to appear!


	3. Chapter 3

"_The family is a haven in a heartless world." ~Attributed to Christopher Lasch_

Blinking her eyes slowly Blaine tosses back the covers on the bed, slowly rising up from her laying position.

"Good… You're up." Bobby says from the door. Glancing over at him she takes in the passive look on his face, fear dancing in his eyes.

"Morning Bobby… What's wrong…?" Blaine questions as she stands up from the bed, the mattress squeaking as she does so.

"The boys and their daddy were in a wreck last night; they're at a hospital not too far from here. I've got to tow the impala back here, want to tag along?" Bobby asks as a wave of fear washes over her.

"Are they OK?" Blaine asks as she shoves her work boots on not bothering to fix her pants legs so that they're resting over them.

"Sam and John are, Dean's still in pretty bad condition though." Bobby replies as they walk down the stairs. Grabbing his keys, Blaine and Bobby load up in the tow truck and set out. For the entire ride both Blaine and Bobby were silent. There wasn't really anything either one could say.

Pulling off the main road Bobby drives up to an impound lot where the impala was being stored. Bobby comes to a stop at the gate entrance to gather information on where he can find the obviously battered impala.

"Could ya' tell me where I can find the car from last night's crash? Black impala, 1967 model." Bobby says to an older gentleman dressed in blue pinstriped work clothes covered in grease, his hands and face not looking any better with wisps of curly white hair poking out from under grease stained hat.

"I don't know what you're going to do with the thing, if ya' ask me it's made for the crusher," the man replies causing Blaine to roll her green eyes some, "but you can find it near the front of the main building though, I was told to save it from the crusher, guess I know why now."

"Thanks." Bobby says before pulling into the junkyard. Quickly finding the main building- the only other one besides the shop and the guard station- Bobby parks the truck off to the side to wait for Sam.

Biting her lip nervously Blaine looks over the car not fully understanding how anyone could survive a crash like that.

"It's a wonder they survived." Bobby mumbles as he sits back against the seat, attempting to get comfortable.

"Yeah… It's a wonder." Blaine replies looking over at him.

"Are you going to fix it up for Dean? The car that is." Blaine asks out of curiosity trying to break the silence that had settled in the truck once more.

"I'll help, but he'll probably want to do it himself. But, he'll more than likely have to rebuild it from the ground up due to the shape it's in." Bobby replies as he casts a sad smile towards Blaine.

"I'd like to help too, that is if he'll let me." Blaine replies with a forced smile.

Chuckling Bobby smiles softly, "For someone who just met them you're sure keen on helping them."

Blaine nods slowly, suddenly taking interest in the road in front of them, "It's something that I'm good at, helping people that is."

"Just like your father, helper of man he was." Bobby says.

Just like her father huh? Blaine smiles at Bobby's statement. She had always looked up to her father, even if he wasn't in her life that much and to have someone she's only known for twenty four hours compare her to him, it made her heart skip some.

An hour passes by without notice as Blaine drifts in an out of a nap. Sam finally shows up which gives her a reason to set foot out of the truck and stretch.

"Hey Bobby, Blaine." Sam says as he walks up to the tow truck.

"Hey Sam." Blaine replies with a light smile, trying to lighten up the mood, if it were possible.

"Well, let's take a better look at her." Bobby says as the three of them step towards the severely battered Impala.

"Oh, man. Dean is gonna be pissed." Sam says as he takes in the shape of the Impala. Walking up to them Blaine comes to a stop next to Bobby.

"Look, Sam, it's—this just ain't worth a tow. I saw we empty the trunk and see the rest for scrap." Bobby says as Sam takes a closer look at the caved in side of the car. Blaine slowly inches her way around to the other side taking a better look at the damage.

"No. Absolutely not. Dean would kill me if we did that. When he gets better, he's gonna' wanna fix this and soon would be my guess." Sam says as he pulls out something from the inside of the car to examine its worth.

"It'd be from the ground up." Blaine adds on as her eyes wander over the back of the Impala.

"There's nothing to fix, it'd be like Blaine said, he'd have to build it from the ground up. I mean the frame's a pretzel. The engine's ruined. There are barely any parts worth salvaging." Bobby says as he makes his way around the car to where Blaine is standing.

"Won't be hard to find parts if you look in the right places though. So there's a chance he can rebuild it Bobby." Blaine says as she looks between him and Sam.

"Blaine has a point, but listen to me Bobby. If there's only one working part, that's enough. We're not just gonna give up on it." Sam says.

"Alright, Blaine and I will tow it back and we'll go from there." Bobby replies.

"Actually, I was kind of wondering if Blaine could come with me back to the hospital. And here, dad asked if you could get this stuff for him." Sam says as he pulls out of a slip of paper, leaning over the roof of the car he hands if off to Bobby.

"I don't mind tagging along, but what could I possibly do?" Blaine asks Sam as Bobby reads over the list.

"Just some extra protection since Dean is down and out and my dad isn't in the best condition to do anything yet." Sam replies while looking at Blaine.

Shrugging she smiles softly, "Alright."

"What John want with this?" Bobby asks after looking over the list.

"Protection from the demon." Sam replies as s confused look spreads over Bobby's face. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just—" Bobby says, but stops when Sam speaks up.

"Bobby. What's going on?" Sam asks as Blaine glances at the list in Bobby's hand, the list of ingredients clicking in her mind instantly.

"This isn't for protection." Bobby replies.

"What's it for?" Sam asks, his curiosity peeking.

"It's for summoning, a demon more than likely." Blaine says, studying her feet, not wanting to look at Sam.

"No… He wouldn't." Sam says trying hard not to believe that the ingredients were for summoning instead of protecting.

"I don't know what he's planning, but I can get the stuff for you anyway." Bobby states while looking at Sam.

"Yeah… Do that." Sam says as Bobby moves back towards his truck to go gather the ingredients for Sam.

Crossing her arms Blaine leans on the roof looking at Sam, "How's Dean?"

Looking up at her Sam's expression softens some, "He's… not at the top of his game. Still in a coma from what the doctors say, but I have faith that he'll pull through."

Blaine nods before replying, "He'll pull through, and he's strong so that's a good thing."

"Thanks, you're pretty tough yourself, even though I haven't seen you in action yet." Sam says a small smile dusting his features.

"Nah, I'm probably nowhere near as good as you, your brother or your dad. I actually didn't start hunting till my later teens." Blaine replies as a couple of Rottweiler's trot by you two, not paying either one you a lick of attention.

Sam tilts his head to the side at your reply, "Your later teens? What brought you into this business?"

Blaine doesn't reply right off due to it being a touchy subject for her, but she lets out a soft sigh before explaining, "I really got into after I learned what killed my dad. My grandparents were the ones who taught me most of what I know today. Other than that, I've had to learn the hard way and from reading and doing research."

"Alright, this should be all of it. Good thing I keep some extra stuff in my truck." Bobby says as he walks back over toting a small duffle bag.

"Thanks Bobby, I'm going to steal Blaine from you for a while, that OK?" Sam asks as he takes the duffle bag from Bobby.

"That's fine, just bring her back in one piece, I'm sure her daddy would come from the other side to have my head if something were to happen to her." Bobby replies as Blaine walks around to the other side.

"I won't let anything happen to her." Sam says.

"Does your daddy want the trunk emptied or?" Bobby asks. Glancing at the trunk Sam shakes his head no.

"Nah, since you're going to tow it back to your place everything should be fine, I've got the Colt with me so there shouldn't be any problems." Sam replies.

"Alright, you two stay out of trouble." Bobby says as Blaine and Sam walk back to the car that Sam 'borrowed'. Sliding into the passenger side, Sam follows suit on the driver's side. Tucking the duffle bag into the back he starts the car and heads towards the hospital where Dean and his father are.

"Are you going to be OK with the whole list thing?" Blaine asks nonchalantly as trees and cars pass by them. She lets her eyes wander over to the brunette sitting next to her, his hands tightening around the steering wheel.

"Honestly… I'm not sure." Sam replies as he pulls into the parking lot of a rather small hospital.

"It'll get easier, just talk to him." You say as he pulls into a parking spot, shutting the car off.

"Yeah." Sam replies as he grabs the duffle bag, climbing out of the car after grabbing it. Blaine follows suit and falls into step with Sam as they walk into the hospital and towards his dad's room.

Sam walks right into his dad's room as Blaine hangs back by the door watching closely.

"You're quiet." Sam's dad says. Turning Sam walks towards the bed, flinging the duffle bag down next to his dad.

"Think I wouldn't find out?" Sam asks as Blaine slips in and shuts the door behind her, ever so quietly.

"What are you talking about? And who's that?" Sam's dad asks as he motions towards Blaine.

"That stuff. You don't use it to ward off a demon. You use it to summon one and that's Blaine, a new acquaintance, you might have known her dad at some point." Sam replies as his dad looks over at Blaine.

Smiling some she waves as a way to say hi, not having the nerve to speak up at the current moment.

"You plan on bringing the demon here. Having some stupid, macho showdown." Sam rants on.

"I have a plan, Sam." His dad says.

"That's exactly my point. Dean is dying and you have a plan. You know what; you care more about killing this demon… than saving your own son." Sam replies, his anger finally bubbling out, causing Blaine to quirk an eyebrow.

"Do not tell me how I feel. I'm doing this for Dean." His father shouts back.

"How? How is revenge gonna help him? You're not thinking about anybody but yourself. It's the same selfish obsession." Sam states as Blaine slowly shifts along the wall towards an empty chair near the window.

"I thought this was your obsession too. This demon killed your mother. Killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt. If you'd killed it when you had the chance, none of this would've happened." His dad yells back, catching Blaine's attention.

So something had killed their mother, Sam's girlfriend? Much like the Rakshasa had killed her father all those years ago.

"It possessed you. I would've killed you." Sam says as he moves around the bed to the other side.

"Your brother would be awake." His father says. Biting down on her bottom lip Blaine forces her statement back down into the pit of her stomach.

"Go to hell." Sam says.

"I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake." His father states, just as the glass of water flies off the table by the bed at Blaine causing her to squeak and jump up from the chair just as it shatters on the ground.

Catching the attention of Sam and his father the look over, trying to figure out what happened.

"Wasn't me." Blaine says while trying to calm her racing heart, which threatened to jump out of her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

"_God pours life into death and death into life without a drop being spilled". ~Author Unknown_

* * *

Sam's dad continues to look back and forth between Sam and Blaine and likewise with Blaine and Sam. A woman then comes over the PA system saying that help is needed in a certain area. Not long after that a nurse rushes by catching everyone's attention.

"Something's going on out there," Sam's father says before nodding for Sam to go check it out, "Sam can handle it Blaine? Right, that's your name?"

Shifting her eyes over to Sam's dad she nods before replying, "Yes sir, my name's Blaine, last name is Watson."

Eyeing her some Sam's dad cracks somewhat of a smile, "Your dad Mitch Watson?"

"Yeah, that's my dad." Blaine replies as she eases herself back down into the chair, avoiding the glass lying in the floor near her feet.

"I use to hunt with him, I'm John by the way, and it's nice to meet you. Wish it was under better terms though." John says as he casts his eyes to the duffle bag lying near his feet.

"They really care for you. I don't think I've ever met two people as determined as they are." Blaine says while looking at John.

"I know. Sam has his mother's drive and Dean is more like me, heh... Well he tries to be like me." John replies. Blaine nods while smiling fully understanding. Her grandparents always told her that she had her mother's sense of responsibility along with her fighting spirit and she had her dad's sense of humor and protective side.

"Why don't you go see what's keeping Sam, I'll be fine." John says out of the blue, catching Blaine off guard.

"Uh, OK." Blaine replies, a bad feeling settling in her stomach as she forcers herself up from the chair and down the hall looking for Sam. Walking down the hall some Blaine finds Sam standing outside Dean's door.

"Hey… What's going on?" she asks as she comes to a stop next to him. Sam looks over at her, tears evident in his eyes.

"Dean almost… died." Sam replies after a few moments. Brushing away the tears with his sleeve Sam takes a few deep breaths as the nurses' hall some of the equipment back to the nurses' station.

"Sam, it'll be OK we've just got to figure out a way to get him back to normal." Blaine says in an attempt to calm Sam down.

Nodding some Sam looks up and down the hall, obviously thinking, "I need to talk to dad, come on."

"Right." Blaine says as she follows Sam back to his dad's room. Once back, Blaine returns to the chair she was sitting in before as Sam stands next to John.

"What happened?" John asks.

"Dean almost died, but they stabilized him… But I felt something right before Blaine walked up." Sam replies.

"What do you mean you 'felt' something?" John asks, Blaine's curiosity peeking as well.

"I mean, it felt like… Like Dean. Like he was there, just out of eyeshot or something. I don't know if it's my psychic thing or what." Sam replies as Blaine leans her cheek on her hand, trying to piece together what Sam was trying to say.

"Do you think it's possible? His spirit being around that is?" Sam asks.

"Anything's possible." Blaine and John say at the same time.

"Well, there's one way to find out." Sam says.

"Where are you going?" John asks as Sam makes his way towards the door, motioning for Blaine to follow him.

"I'm going to pick something up. I'll be back." Sam replies as Blaine comes to a stop near the foot of the bed.

"Sammy, I promise I won't hunt this demon. Not until we know Dean's OK." John says which seems to take a little edge off of Sam. Sam nods and walks out of his dad's room with Blaine in tow.

"So what exactly do you need to get?" Blaine asks as they walk out of the hospital to the 'borrowed' car.

"We need to find a magic shop or something." Sam replies as slips in on the driver's side Blaine following suit on the passenger. He starts the car, reversing it in a flash making sure not to hit anyone. Pulling out onto the main road Sam hurries into town looking for the magic shop.

The car ride is silent the whole way into town, Blaine and Sam each sorting through their own thoughts. Pulling off the main road Sam pulls into a parking lot and kills the car.

"I won't be long." He says before climbing out of the car. Sitting there in silence Blaine fishes around in the glove compartment deciding to be a bit nosey. Fingering through the different documents Blaine comes across an insurance card. Pulling it out she scans the card till she finds what she's looking for; the owners name.

"Hm, Braxton Sims, odd name, odd car, but what the hell, maybe he likes this old clunker." Blaine mumbles just as the car door opens and Sam slides back in. "Find what you were looking for?"

"Yep, wasn't that hard to find either, on the second row of aisles." Sam says as he sits a paper bag in the back of the car.

"Sweet," Blaine states as she shoves the insurance card back into the glove compartment, slamming it shut afterwards.

Starting the car Sam pulls out of the store's parking lot and hurries back to the hospital, parking close to the same spot from earlier. Grabbing the paper bag both of them hurry to Dean's room, Sam entering first slowly.

Standing by the door Blaine lets Sam do his thing.

"Hey. I think maybe you're around. And if you are… you'll make fun of me for this. There's one way we can talk," Sam says while standing next to Dean, after a few moments he pulls out a Ouija board and sits down on the floor, "Dean? Dean, are you here?"

Quietly Blaine walks over to the other side of Sam and sits down in the floor beside him. Placing his hands on the pointer they wait silently, hoping for some shred of movement. Then it comes, slowly the pointer moves up and across the board to the word yes.

Sam laughs some which puts a smile on Blaine's face, "Oh, it's good to hear from you, man. It hasn't been the same without you. Blaine's here too, I kind of stole her from Bobby."

"Um, hey Dean." Blaine says just as the pointer on the board starts to move again, spelling something out.

"H… U…" Sam says as the pointer continues to move across the board. "Hunt? What, hunting or-? Are you hunting?"

The pointer moves up the board again to the word yes.

"What are you hunting?" Blaine asks just as the pointer moves again, slowly spelling out Reaper.

"Dean, is it after you?" Sam asks next. The pointer moving once more to the word yes, confirming Sam and Blaine's fears.

"If it's here naturally…" Sam says.

"You can't really vanquish it." Blaine states.

"No. no. no. There's gotta be a way." Sam says as he goes to stand up.

"If there is I've never heard of one." Blaine says as she stands up with Sam, watching him closely.

"Dad will know what to do." Sam says before rushing out of Dean's room, leaving Blaine behind.

Sighing softly Blaine scratches her left cheek, searching her brain for something that might help bring Dean back.

"Don't worry Dean, even though I don't know you that well, I'm willing to help get you back to your brother and dad. I learned something from your dad earlier, he use to hunt with my father, so I now feel obligated to help you. So I will." Blaine says as she walks over to Dean's side. "I'll do the best I can."

Blaine turns and walks out of the room and down the hall towards John's room only to be stopped by Sam as he rushes out.

"Whoa there, what's wrong?" Blaine asks.

"Dad's not in his room so, I guess we'll have to turn to his journal." Sam says as he holds up an old brown leather journal.

"Alright." Blaine replies as she follows Sam back to Dean's room. Once back in Dean's room Blaine takes the window by the chair while Sam takes a seat beside Dean.

"Hey, dad wasn't in his room. But, I have his journal, so who knows?" Sam says as he cracks open the journal in hopes of finding something.

"There are several types of reapers Sam. More than likely the one after Dean is common, just helping lost souls pass onto the next world. I mean in several different cultures there are several types, but this one doesn't seem to be out to just kill and collect. It's in a hospital." Blaine says as she looks at Sam.

"Right, so how do we fight it?" he asks as he looks back at Blaine.

"That my new friend, I can't answer." Blaine replies a frown etching her face. Silence falls between them, a comfortable one at that. Tiredness taking its toll on Blaine she nods some, but manages to force herself to stay awake.

After a few more nodding moments Blaine lets her eyes slide shut, but manages to keep herself awake.

"Dean, are you here? I couldn't find anything in the book, Blaine doesn't know anything either. I don't know how to help you. But we're going to keep trying, OK? As long as you keep fighting. I mean, come on, you can't—you can't leave me alone here with dad. Dad and I will kill each other and Blaine wouldn't know how to break it up that is if she sticks around. You know that." Sam says. "Besides, Blaine is pretty cool, she's stayed in the ranks and hardly even knows us. You just gotta hold on. You can't go right now; we were just starting to be brothers again."

"You know, you're one hell of a brother." Blaine mumbles while looking at Sam, a genuine smile on her face.

''Sorry, did I wake you?" Sam asks.

"Never was asleep, but I'm partly there." Blaine replies as she stretches her arms above her head. "I might be able to dig around down south for some answers, voodoo is rather helpful."

"Do you plan to go all the way down there?" Sam asks while turning towards her.

"No, all I need is a phone." Blaine replies as she digs around in her pockets for her dad's information booklet, but not finding it. "Well, then there's the slight setback of not having the numbers on you."

"It's OK." Sam says before looking back at his brother. Not even five minutes later a loud gasping sound has Blaine out of her chair and beside Sam as Dean wakes up.

"Dean. Help! I need help!" Sam says as nurses rush in to remove the breathing tube and other things, the doctor soon joining the others in the room.

"I can't explain it. The edema's vanished, the internal contusions are healed. All of your vitals seem good. You must have some kind of angel watching over you son." The doctor says before closing Dean's record and leaving the room.

"You said a reaper was after me?" Dean asks.

"Yeah." Sam replies as Blaine nods.

"How'd I ditch it?" Dean asks as he looks back forth between Sam and Blaine.

"You've got us both guessing." Sam replies. "You really don't remember anything?"

"No, except for this pit in my stomach that won't go away. Guy's something's not right." Dean says as a knock to the door causes them to look over at John.

"How you feeling, dude?" John asks.

"Fine I guess. I'm alive." Dean replies.

"That's all that matters." John replies as Blaine starts to inch around Sam.

"Well, this is a family matter so I'll just wait outside." Blaine says.

"No, no. As I see it, you're now a part of the Winchester family." John says.

"Agreed." Dean mumbles.

Sighing Blaine returns to the place where she was standing, "Fine."

"Where were you last night dad?" Sam asks, seriousness lacing his voice.

"I had something to take care of." John replies.

"Well, that's very specific." Sam says.

"Come on, Sam." Dean says.

"Did you go after the demon dad?" Sam asks.

"No." John replies.

"Why don't I believe you right now?" Sam asks.

"Can we not fight? You know half the time I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads Sam. Sammy, I've—I've made some mistakes. But I've always, always done the best I could. I just don't wanna fight anymore, okay?" John asks as he moves further into the room.

"Dad, are you all right?" Sam asks as Blaine watches on, curious.

"Yeah. I'm just a little tired. Hey, Sammy, would you mind…? Do you mind getting me a cup of caffeine? Take Blaine with you and get her something too, she looks about half dead standing there." John says with a smile.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure." Sam says as he and Blaine head out of the room.

Walking down the hall with Sam, Blaine smiles to herself a feeling of happiness washing over her for the first time since she was informed of the accident.

"What are your plans after this Blaine?" Sam asks out of the blue.

Her smile drops as a thoughtful look washes over her face, "I'm not sure, I have nowhere to technically go, no blood family left."

"So why not tag along with me and Dean? I'm sure he won't mind." Sam says as they enter the cafeteria.

"I'd like that." Blaine replies as they walk over to the coffee maker. Grabbing two cups they fill them up and slowly make their way back upstairs to Dean's room.

Slowly making their way down the hall something catches Sam's eye, turning you see John lying on the floor, not moving.

"Dad." Sam says before dropping the coffee cup in his hand and rushing over to his dad. Blaine rushes over to his side as well.

Nurses and doctors push them out of the way, to lift John up and onto one of the beds, placing the heart monitor on his finger they start to perform CPR. Sam leaves to go get Dean as Blaine stands outside in the hall, not sure what to do.

"You'll have to wait outside sir." One of the nurses says as Sam walks up with dean.

"No, it's our dad." Dean says as the three of them watch patiently as the hospital staff work on John. Not getting anywhere with John, the doctor soon calls time of death at ten forty-one a.m. Leaving Sam, Dean and Blaine standing in shock.

* * *

A/N: Since school is fixing to start, it might take some time for me to update, but :] I'll work on the chapters during the week. Keep on reading and reviewing, it puts a smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

"_I am only one, but I am one. I cannot do everything, but I can do something. And I will not let what I cannot do interfere with what I can do." ~Edward Everett Hale_

* * *

Running her fingers through her hair burgundy colored hair Blaine puffs her cheeks out some, "Bobby, are you sure this is the full list of supplies that you need from the store?"

Looking up from his book Bobby throws a soft smile at Blaine, "Positive, why not see if the boys need anything?"

"Sure." Blaine replies while picking up the list from the desk. Humming some Blaine slips outside and heads towards the work shop where Dean has been perched for days now after the proper burial of their father.

Hearing Sam and Dean speaking Blaine slows down and eases up against the building so that she can hear what they're talking about.

"I wanna' lay my head gently on your shoulder. Maybe we can cry, hug. Maybe even slow dance." Dean says which causes a smile to break out across Blaine's face.

"Don't patronize me, Dean. Dad is dead. The Colt is gone and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all of this, and you're acting like nothing happened." Sam replies, Blaine's smile faltering some.

"What do you want me to say?" Dean asks.

"Say something, all right? Hell, say anything. Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge? But all you do is sit out here all day long, buried underneath this car." Sam replies, his own anger rolling off of him.

"Revenge, huh?" Dean asks.

"Yeah." Sam replies as Blaine clutches the list in her left hand slightly tighter.

"Sounds good. Got any leads on where the demon is? You making heads or tails of Dad's research? I sure ain't and Bobby and Blaine are working their asses off trying to pick through it. But you know when we do finally find it— Oh. No, wait. Like you said, the Colt's gone. But I'm sure you've figured out a way to kill it. We got nothing, Sam. Nothing, okay?" Dean says. "See, the only thing I can do, is I can work on the car."

"Well, we got something, all right? That's what I came out here to tell you. It's one of Dad's old phones. Took me a while, but I cracked his voice mail code. Listen to this." Sam says as Blaine quirks an eyebrow, finally putting together what Sam has been up to for the last two days. Eyeing the two brothers Blaine watches as Sam passes the cell phone to Dean.

"That message is four months old." Sam says once Dean is finished listening to the message.

"Dad saved that for four months?" Dean asks.

"Yeah." Sam replies while taking the phone back.

"Who's Ellen? Any mention of her in Dad's journal?" Dean asks as a huge smile crosses Blaine's face at the mention of Ellen's name.

"No. But I ran a trace on the phone number and I got an address." Sam replies.

"Ask Bobby if we can use one of his cars and see if Blaine is up for a road trip." Dean says. Sucking in a deep breath Blaine walks around the corner like she was just heading that way and not eavesdropping.

"Hey guys, do you need anything form the store? Bobby asked me to make a quick run." Blaine says as she walks up to them with a smile plastered on her face.

"No I think we're good, but are you up for a road trip?" Dean asks while wiping his hands on a grease rag.

"Depends… Where are we going?" Blaine asks as she folds the list of items up and tucks it in her back pocket.

"One of our Dad's old friends said she might be able to help us out." Sam replies.

Shrugging some Blaine shoves her hands in her pockets, "Sure I don't mind, have you asked Bobby if you can use one of his cars?"

"Sammy was just fixing to do that." Dean replies with a small smile before turning back to his car.

"Fine." Sam says before turning on his heel and heading back to the house.

Chuckling some Blaine glances over the frame of the Impala, nodding her head as she does so, "She's looking better and better each day Dean."

"Thanks, she's got a long way to go." He replies while glancing over at her.

Smiling softly Blaine looks back at him, "If you need help feel free to ask. I'm not just a bike-head, I know a bit about cars as well."

"Really now?" Dean asks before laughing some while holding up a socket wrench.

"Really." Blaine replies just as Sam walks around the corner holding a set of keys.

"Bobby says we can use the one he's got up and running." Sam says while Blaine and Dean nod.

"Alright, let's get on the road then." Dean replies.

"Great." Sam says before they walk back into the house to pack an overnight bag and gather a few weapons for safe measures.

Sliding the side door shut behind Blaine the boys climb into the front as Dean lets out an aggravated sigh.

"So this is the one Bobby has fixed up." Dean states while turning the key in the ignition. Squeaking loudly the motor turns over and starts up, sputtering all the while.

"Apparently so." Sam replies.

"I just hope it doesn't break down on the way there." Dean mumbles before putting the van in gear. Popping her lips some Blaine pulls the seatbelt around her for safe measures as Dean maneuvers his way out of Bobby's yard.

"So your dad hunted with ours?" Sam asks as Dean turns down a back road, ignoring the speed limit.

"Yeah, a long time ago from what Bobby's told me. There are a few people in my dad's information book that I never got around to talking to and your dad was one of them." Blaine replies as the van makes a rough shuttering sound causing Dean to let a long string of curse words to fly free.

"Was your mom a hunter?" Sam asks. Shifting her green eyes down to her lap Blaine fiddles with a string hanging from her shirt.

"I didn't know my mom, she passed away during childbirth." Blaine replies slowly, avoiding Sam and Dean's stare.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Sam suddenly says in an attempt to fix what he said.

Blaine smiles some and looks up, "It's fine, not many people know. Her parents didn't really approve of the marriage in the first place and just pulled away after her death, but that's why I had GranGran and Pops for when my dad was out."

"I'm sure they were kick ass now and ask question later kind of people." Dean says as the van shutters again as he turns onto another back road.

Chuckling some Blaine shakes her head before replying, "Oh you just don't know. If my dad wasn't around for things like my first boyfriend Pops was there with his shotgun."

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about." Dean says.

"They seem like loving grandparents." Sam says with a smile as Dean pulls off the main road and up to a bar that is very familiar to Blaine.

Shoving the van into park Dean cuts the van off, pulling the keys out of the ignition while doing so, "This is humiliating."

Tugging on the handle Blaine expects the side door to open, sadly it doesn't, and instead the handle breaks off causing a look of sheer panic to wash over her face.

"Guys…" Blaine says as the boys climb out of the van. "Guys!"

"What?" Dean asks through the driver's side window.

"Um, the handle broke. Sam can you open the door please?" Blaine asks while dangling the handle from her index finger.

"Sure." Sam replies as he slides open the side door, allowing Blaine to slide out of the van with a pleased look on her face.

"I feel like a frigging soccer mom." Dean says after Blaine slides the side door shut.

"I told you it's the only car Bobby had running." Sam replies as he shuts his door, walking up to the seemingly run down building. "Hello? Anybody here?"

Shaking her head some Blaine follows behind Dean as he walks up to the front door of the bar. She glances around looking for any sign that Ellen is inside, but doesn't see any vehicles while Dean attempts to get a good look inside through a window.

"Hey." Dean says as he moves towards the door, grabbing Blaine's attention.

"Yeah?" Sam asks while still looking around the corner.

"Did you bring the-?" Dean asks

"Of course." Sam replies while digging inside his jacket for a small black case which Blaine figures to be a lock picking set.

"Wow, I have a lot to get used to." Blaine mumbles as Sam tosses the case to Dean. Opening the swinging door Dean opens the black case and pulls out a couple of tools from the case to pick the lock on the door.

It doesn't take long for Dean to pick the lock, allowing them entrance to the bar. Walking inside after Sam, Blaine smiles widely as she spots a familiar person laying on the pool table as Dean shuts the door behind us just as the bug zapper takes another bugs life.

Handing the black case back to Sam they head over towards the pool table where the person is lying.

"Hey, buddy." Sam says as Dean walks up the steps and towards the pool table. "I'm guessing that isn't Ellen."

"Yeah." Dean replies as Blaine glances around the bar. Stepping out of the way Blaine watches as Sam disappears into the kitchen as Dean walks over towards the bar.

"Hm, Ash, late night again." Blaine mumbles under her breath just as she catches sight of someone pointing a gun at Dean's back from the corner of her eye.

"Oh, God, please let that be a rifle." Dean says causing Blaine to laugh half-heartedly as she turns to get a better look at who's holding the gun.

"No. I'm just real happy to see you." The girl says. Blinking her green eyes Blaine raises her hands slowly going along with the scene.

"Don't move." She says.

"Not moving. Copy that." Dean replies.

"You either." The girl says, casting a playful look towards Blaine.

"You know, you should know something. When you put a rifle on someone, you don't want to put it right against their back… because it makes it real easy to do—" Dean says as he whirls around, snatching the gun from the girls hand, uncocking it while doing so. "That."

All of a sudden the girl lashes out, punching Dean square in the nose.

"Sam, Blaine I need some help in here." Dean says while clutching his nose. "Can't see. I can't even see."

"Kind of would help, but she's the one with the gun Dean." Blaine replies, while keeping her hands up in the air. Looking over at the kitchen as the door opens slowly Blaine watches as Sam walks out with this hands behind his head, with Ellen following behind him.

"Sorry, Dean. I'm like Blaine. I can't right now. I'm a little tied up." Sam replies as Dean looks over at Sam as he walks further into room.

"Sam? Dean? Blaine? Winchester?" the older woman asks.

"Yeah." Sam and Dean chorus at the same time.

"Hey Ellen, long time no see." Blaine says as a smile spreads across her face.

"Son of a bitch." Ellen says.

"Mom, you know these guys? Well besides Blaine that is." Jo states.

"Yeah, I think these are John Winchester's boys." Ellen replies before laughing, soon taking her gun off of Sam with a smile on her face.

"Hey, I'm Ellen. My daughter, Jo, and Blaine you have a lot to explain." Ellen says.

"Hey." Jo says.

"You're not gonna hit me again, are you?" Dean asks as Blaine lets her hands fall back to her side.

"You kind of have to blame me for that. I was the one who taught her a little self-defense." Blaine says as he walks over beside Jo.

"Wait, so you know Ellen?" Sam asks.

"Yeah." Blaine replies.

"And you didn't say anything?" Dean asks.

"You never asked." Blaine replies.

"Well, next time I'll be sure to ask." Dean says while touching his nose gingerly.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the abrupt lining change :3 someone suggested that it would better this way. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Feedback is always welcomed.


	6. Chapter 6

"_He who fears something gives it power over him." ~Moorish Proverb_

* * *

"Let me get you something for your nose." Ellen says as she walks around the counter of the bar and to the ice box. Grabbing a rag Ellen scoops up some ice and pours it into the middle of the rag before wrapping the ice up and handing it to Dean.

"Thanks." Dean says as he takes the makeshift ice pack. "You called our dad, said you could help. Help with what?"

"Well, the demon, of course. I heard he was closing in on it." Ellen replies while leaning against the bar, next to Jo.

"Was there an article in the Demon Hunters Quarterly that I missed? I mean who are you? How do you know about this?" Dean asks sarcastically.

"Hey, I just run a saloon. But hunters have been known to pass through now and again. Including your dad a long time ago, Blaine's as well. John was like family once." Ellen replies as Blaine sips on her glass of water.

"Oh, yeah? How come he's never mentioned you before?" Dean asks as he presses the make-shift ice pack to his nose.

"You'd have to ask him that." Ellen replies.

"So why exactly do we need your help?" Dean asks, not letting up with the questions.

"Hey, don't do me any favors. Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out." Ellen replies, a small snicker slipping out of Blaine. "But John wouldn't have sent you if—He didn't send you."

An invisible wave of pain washes over the room as Ellen realizes something isn't right.

"He's all right, isn't he?" Ellen asks as Blaine tips the glass of water back, draining in it in a couple of gulps, hoping to avoid the conversation completely, but a nagging sensation in the back of her mind knows there's no way to get around it.

"No. No, he isn't. It was the demon, we think. It just got him before he got it, I guess." Sam replies after letting out a heavy sigh.

"I'm so sorry." Ellen says.

"It's okay. We're all right." Dean states.

"Really, I know how close you and your dad—" Ellen says, but is cut off harshly by Dean.

"Really lady, I'm fine." Dean says.

"So look. If you can help… we could use all the help we can get." Sam says as Blaine gently sets the glass back onto the counter before turning around on the stool she's sitting on so that she can look at the boys.

"Well, we can't. But Ash will." Ellen replies, while shooting a quick look at both Jo and Blaine.

"Who's Ash?" Sam asks.

"Ash." Ellen calls loudly, rousing the sleeping rocker on the pool table, startling Sam and Dean some.

"What? Closing time?" Ash asks as he sits up on the table.

"That's Ash?" Sam asks while looking back at Jo and Blaine, who nods some.

"Mm-hm. He's a genius." Jo replies.

"Blaine's here and she has a couple of friends who needs some help." Ellen says which seems to get Ash up on his feet in a hurry.

"Right, what can I help you with?" Ash asks in a sleepy tone while leaning against the bar next to Blaine.

"It's not me you need to be talking to, it's Sam and Dean." Blaine replies while nodding towards the two boys who were watching Ash closely.

"Right, what can I help you two gentleman with?" Ash asks Sam and Dean.

"Uh, let me get the file from the car." Sam says before standing up and walking back outside to the van, leaving a very startled Dean.

"So what've you been up to Blay-Blay?" Ash asks while Ellen chuckles and moves around to the other side of the bar.

"First, don't call me that. Second, nothing much, after meeting you guys I headed back down south for a while then I decided to try my Dad's information book again and came across a name that I didn't notice before." Blaine replies while Ellen pours some more water into the empty glass sitting in front of Blaine.

"Did it pay off?" Ellen asks.

"Yeah, I met Bobby Singer and Sam and Dean." Blaine replies while jerking her thumb over towards Dean who is currently still nursing his swollen nose.

"Well, seems like you keep making a lot of friends." Jo says as Sam walks back into the bar carrying an accordion file filled with research their father put together on the demon.

"Yeah and it's a good thing." Blaine replies with a smile as Sam drops the file onto the counter.

"You gotta be kidding me. He's no genius. He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie." Dean says as he stands next to Sam who takes a seat next to Blaine.

"I like you. Blay-Blay here said the same thing when I first met her too." Ash replies as Jo pours a glass of water for Sam.

"Thanks." Dean says.

"Ash, please stop with the nickname." Blaine mumbles while drinking some of the water in her glass.

"Just give him a chance." Jo says.

"All right. This stuff's a year's worth of our dad's work. So, uh, let's see what you make of it." Dean says as he sits down on a bar stool and pushes the file folder towards Ash. Pulling the string off that holds the folder closed Ash pulls out the papers and begins to look through them.

"Come on. This crap ain't real. There ain't nobody that can track a demon like this." Ash says as he continues to look through the stack of papers. Dean glances over at Sam and Blaine before turning his attention back towards Ash.

"Our dad could." Sam replies.

"These are nonparametric statistical overviews. Cross-spectrum correlations. I mean… damn. They're signs. Omens. If you can track them, you can track this demon. You know, like crop failures, electrical storms. You ever been struck by lightning? It ain't fun." Ash says as he picks up piece after piece of paper, glancing over them as he goes.

"Can you track it or not?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, with this, I think so. But it's gonna take time. Give me…" Ash replies while looking off into space, figuring up a specific amount of time. "Fifty one hours."

With that said Ash gathers up the papers and proceeds to make his way to his quarters, until Dean stops him.

"Hey, man." Dean says.

"Yeah." Ash states, while looking over his shoulder at them.

"By the way, uh, I did the haircut." Dean says.

All business in the front… Party in the back." Ash replies while running his hand over his hair. With that he heads off into to the back leaving Sam, Dean and Blaine up front with Jo and Ellen.

"Hey, Ellen, what is that?" Sam asks, catching Blaine's interest as well when she sees the folder tucked away next to the police scanner.

"It's a police scanner. We keep tabs on things." Ellen replies when she turns to look at what she thinks Sam is pointing at. Not finding anything interesting Dean takes off to 'chat' with Jo.

"No, no, no. The folder." Sam says. Setting the pitcher she's holding down Ellen turns and walks over to the folder, picking it up she turns back towards Blaine and Sam.

"Uh… I was gonna give this to a friend of mine. But you two can take a look if you want." Ellen replies as she sets the folder down in front of Blaine and Sam.

"Thanks." Sam says as he tilts the folder up so that he can read some of the newspaper clippings, allowing Blaine to catch some of the words on the clippings. Opening the folder Sam spreads out the contents so that both he and Blaine could read and go over the case together.

"Fack…" Blaine mumbles as she reads one of the newspaper articles.

"What?" Ellen asks.

"Clowns." Blaine replies.

"I didn't know you were afraid of clowns." Ellen says as she goes back to what she was doing a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, it's one of those perks." Blaine replies as Sam clears his throat some.

"Do you mind if we check this out?" Sam asks Ellen.

"Not at all." She replies while picking up a pitcher filled with salt.

"Dean, come here. Check this out." Sam says suddenly leaving Blaine to shudder on the stool and Ellen laughing to herself.

"Yeah." Dean says as he walks back over to where Blaine and Sam are.

"A few murders, not far from here, that Ellen caught wind of. Looks to me like there might be a hunt." Sam states as he continues to shift through the articles.

"Yeah, so?" Dean asks.

"It means we have something to do while Ash does his thing." Blaine replies, still feeling creeped out by the mention of clowns in the article she's still holding her hand.

"Plus I told her we'd check it out." Sam chimes in.

"Sweet let's go." Dean says. Sam quickly stacks the papers back up and places them back into the folder while Blaine finishes off her water.

"Be careful you three." Ellen calls as they walk out of the bar and over to the van.

"I really hate this van." Dean says as he climbs into the driver's seat. Sliding open the side door Blaine climbs in and slides it shut behind her while Sam climbs in on the passenger side.

"You know, you just might come to love this old van." Blaine says as Dean shoves the key into the ignition, twisting the key they wait patiently as the motor turns over starting up the van with a loud squeaking noise.

"Doubt it." Dean says as he pulls off back onto the back road they had turned off earlier in the day.

Yawning some Blaine leans her head on the window and drifts in and out of sleep while Sam explains the case to Dean. Eventually Blaine falls asleep, but is soon aroused by the sound of thunder and Dean asking Sam something.

"You gotta be kidding me. A killer clown?" Dean asks while Blaine rubs the sleep out of her eyes, noticing that it's nighttime and that it's raining like a cow peeing on a flat rock.

"Yeah, he left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents. Ripped them to pieces actually." Sam replies while running his flashlight over the folder that's lying open on his lap.

"And this family was at a carnival that night?" Dean asks as Blaine leans forward, between the front two seats.

"Right. The Cooper Carnival." Sam replies.

"How do you know we're not dealing with some psycho in a clown suit?" Dean asks, as Blaine covers her mouth to stifle another yawn threating to break free.

"Well the cops have no viable leads, and all the employees were tearing down shop. Alibis all around. Plus, the girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air. Cops are saying trauma, of course." Sam replies.

"I know what you're thinking, Sam." Dean says all of a sudden. "Why did it have to be clowns?"

"Oh, give me a break." Sam says.

"You didn't think I remembered, did you? Oh come on, you still bust out crying when you see Ronald McDonald on the television." Dean replies.

"Hey, I take offense to that. I'm not one to get scared easily, but clowns creep me the fack out." Blaine says while flicking Dean's right ear.

"At least I'm not afraid of flying." Sam says, referring to Dean's statement.

Swatting Blaine's hand away Dean replies in a serious tone, "Planes crash."

"And apparently, clowns kill." Sam states.

"So these types of murders, they ever happen before?" Dean asks while focusing on the road in front of them.

"Uh, according to the file, 1981. The Bunker Brothers Circus. Same m.o. It happened three different times, three different locales." Sam replies while studying the file.

"It's weird. If it is a spirit, it's usually bound to a specific locale: a house or a town." Dean says.

"So how is this one moving from carnival to carnival?" Sam asks.

"Maybe it's bound to one of the rides or something?" Blaine chips in.

"Cursed object maybe or like Blaine said a ride or a person. The spirit attaches itself to something or someone, carnival travels and carries it around with them." Dean says.

"Great. Paranormal scavenger hunt." Sam says.

"This case was your idea. By the way, why is that? You were awfully quick to jump on this job." Dean says.

"So?" Sam asks.

"It's just not like you, that's all. I thought you were hell-bent-for-leather on the demon hunt." Dean replies.

"I don't know. I just think, taking this job, it's what Dad would've wanted us to do. Plus it'll give us a chance to work with Blaine, see how she handles hunts and such." Sam says.

"Okay, I can agree with the Blaine thing, but what Dad would've wanted?" Dean asks as Blaine sits back, not wanting to get in the argument that's bound to happen.

"Yeah. So?" Sam replies.

"Nothing." Dean says, the air in the van falling silent as everyone goes about their own thing. Closing her green eyes Blaine attempts to catch some sleep before they get to the town to handle the… Clown.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I have Coulrophobia (Fear of clowns) which is why I incorporated it into Blaine's personality and such. College starts for me tomorrow so updates might be slow, but I'm not giving up on this story :3


	7. Chapter 7

_"Fear has a large shadow, but he himself is small." ~Ruth Gendler_

* * *

Mumbling to herself Blaine watches as the carnival comes closer and closer as Dean pulls the squeaking van up next to one of the gates that lead into the carnival.

"Check it out. Five-O." Dean says after shutting the van off. Looking out the windshield Blaine can see a couple of officers talking to two creepy looking clowns.

"All right, let's do this." Blaine says as the boys climb out of the van first, Sam opening the side door for Blaine after closing his own door.

"I'm going to go talk to them, why don't you two stand by the odd shaped Ferris wheel thing." Dean says before walking off to go talk to some clowns, in an attempt to gather information.

"So… Clowns…" Blaine says nonchalantly as she stands next to Sam.

"Yeah." He replies as a short-statured lady dressed as a clown walks around the corner. Eyes' bugging some Blaine stands still as the lady gives Sam and her a strange look, taking her time as she walks passed them. Blaine and Sam watch as she walks away not seeing Dean as he walks up.

"Did you get her number?" Dean asks, startling Sam some.

"More murders?" Sam asks, trying to clear the air.

"Two more last night. They were ripped to shreds. And they had a little boy with them." Dean replies while staring at a couple of carnival workers toting things back and forth to new locations.

"Who fingered a clown." Sam says before looking at Dean, who looks back. "What?"

"Yes, a clown, who vanished into thin air." Dean replies.

"Dean, you know, looking for a cursed object, it's like… trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. It could be anything, or someone." Sam says.

"Well, it's bound to give off EMFs. We'll just have to scan everything." Dean replies.

"Well, how are we to go about scanning everything without making it look like we're looking for something?" Blaine asks as she stuffs her hands into the pockets on her hoodie.

"I guess we'll just have to blend in." Dean replies while motioning towards a help wanted sign.

"As long as I don't have to wear a leotard I'm good." Blaine says as Dean leads the way over to the tent where the sign is hanging. Upon walking into the tent they find an older gentleman wearing a suit, throwing daggers into a target, hitting dead center every time.

"Excuse me. We're looking for a Mr. Cooper. Have you seen him around?" Dean asks.

"What is that, some kind of joke?" the elderly man asks. Blaine clicks the roof of her mouth with her tongue upon seeing the black shades covering the man's eyes. The man then rips the shades off, showing them that he's blind.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry." Dean says trying to apologize as quick as he can.

"You think I wouldn't give my eyeteeth to see Mr. Cooper… or a sunset or anything at all?" the man asks, causing Blaine to snicker some.

"Wanna give me a little help here?" Dean asks both Sam and Blaine who was trying really hard to contain her laughter from bubbling out.

"Not really." Sam replies.

"Hey, Barry, is there a problem?" a little person says as he walks around the corner.

"Yeah, this guy hates blind people." the older gentleman says.

"No, I don't—" Dean replies trying to smooth the whole thing over.

"Hey buddy, what's your problem?" the little guy asks while holding up some type of prop that could be used as a weapon.

"It's just a little misunderstanding." Dean replies.

"'Little'? You son of a bitch." The guy says taking offense to what Dean said.

"No, no, no I'm just—Can somebody tell me where Mr. Cooper is? Please?" Dean asks in a hurry before something happens. The laugh finally bubbling out of Blaine, it sounding very much like a child's giggle.

"You'll find him outside, the closest trailer is his." Barry says, a soft smile spreading across his face after hearing Blaine and Sam laugh.

"Right, thank you." Dean says before high-tailing it out of the tent and over to the trailer with Sam and Blaine following.

"That was pretty funny." Blaine says as they notice an older man standing outside the trailer.

"No, it wasn't." Dean says as they walk up to the man.

"Are you Mr. Cooper?" Sam asks as the gentleman turns to look at the three of them.

"Yes I am, what can I do for you three?" Mr. Cooper asks.

"Well sir, we'd like to join your carnival." Sam replies.

"Well, you three picked a hell of a time to join up." Mr. Cooper says as he leads the three of them into his trailer. "Take a seat."

Walking into the trailer Dean and Blaine noticed that there were two regular seats and one clown seat, stepping around Dean, Blaine makes a bee line for a regular seat. Sitting down quickly she watches as Sam and Dean fight for the last regular seat, Dean winning of course leaving Sam to take the clown seat.

"We got all kinds of local trouble." Mr. Cooper says as he takes a seat behind his desk.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks as Sam looks awkwardly at the clown chair before taking a seat, not daring to lean all the way back.

"A couple of folks got murdered. Cops always seem to start here first. So you three ever worked the circuit before?" Mr. Cooper asks.

"Ah, yes sir. Last year through Texas and Arkansas, that's where we met Blaine, one heck of a tight rope walker." Sam replies while throwing a glance at Blaine who's staring at him with her mouth slightly agape.

"Yeah." Dena adds on.

"Doing what? You two that is, you've already 'told' me what your friend Blaine here has done." Mr. Cooper says. "Ride jockeys? Butcher? A&S men?"

"Yeah. Little bit of everything." Sam replies.

"You've three have never worked a show in your lives before, have you?" Mr. Cooper asks finally seeing through the lies that Sam had told.

"Nope. But we really need the work. So—And Sam here has a thing for the bearded lady." Dean replies.

"You see that picture?" Mr. Cooper asks as he points towards a picture sitting just to the right of his head on a dresser like deal. "That's my daddy."

"You look just like him." Sam says.

"He was in the business. Ran a freak show, till they outlawed them in most places. Apparently, displaying the deformed isn't dignified. So most of the performers went from honest work… to rotting in hospitals and asylums. That's progress, I guess. You see, this place, it's a refuge for outcasts. Always has been. For folks that don't fit in nowhere else. But you three… you should go to school. Find a couple of girls and a guy. Have two point five kids. Live regular." Mr. Cooper explains.

Leaning forward some Sam puts on a serious face before replying, "Sir? We don't wanna go to school. And we don't want regular. We want this."

Mr. Cooper nods some before leaning forward in his chair, "Alright, you three start tonight. Don't be late."

"Thank you sir." Sam says before standing and shaking Mr. Cooper's hand, Dean and Blaine following suit. With a curt nod they walk back outside into the cool air.

"Hm." Dean says once they were far enough away from Mr. Cooper's trailer.

"What?" Sam asks.

"That whole, 'I don't wanna go back to school' thing. Were you just saying that to Cooper or, were you, you know, saying it? Sam?" Dean replies.

"I don't know." Sam replies.

"You don't know. I thought that once the demon was dead and the fat lady sings… that you were gonna take off back to Wussy State." Dean says.

"I'm having second thoughts." Sam replies.

"Really?" Dean asks, coming to a stop.

"Yeah, I think. Dad would have wanted me to stick with the job." Sam replies.

"Since when do you give a damn about what dad would've wanted? You spent have your life doing what he didn't want." Dean says.

"Since he died. Okay? You have a problem with that?" Sam asks.

"No, I don't have a problem at all." Dean replies before walking back to the van. "What about you Blay-Blay, don't you want to go to school or something?"

"First, like I told Ash, don't call me that. Second, I've had my fun at a community college. Didn't finish school, but I had my fun and learned what I was seeking." Blaine replies once back at the van.

"What were you majoring in?" Sam asks as Dean opens the side door to fish out three EMF readers.

"Basic nursing skills and such and so far it's paid off." Blaine replies as she takes one of the EMF readers and a pair of headphones from Dean.

"Awesome, you can patch us up if we're injured." Dean says with a smile on his face as he passes Sam a set of headphones and an EMF reader.

"No, I was planning on rubbing salt in your wounds." Blaine replies while laughing some.

"Are you the three new workers?" Someone asks from a few feet away.

"Yeah." Sam replies.

"Good, here is your gear for this afternoon, tonight. Have fun." The guy says before passing each of them a jacket, a vinyl bag and a claw like grabber to pick up trash.

"Thanks." Sam says as the guy walks away.

"At least it's not a leotard." Blaine says before punching Sam's arm. "And that's for saying I was a tight rope walker."

"Ha, that was pretty funny." Dean states as they begin to rig up the gear in their hands. Plugging the set of headphones into the EMF, Blaine slips it into her pants pocket, before pulling of her blue hoodie to reveal a black T-shirt sporting Germany's flag and a soccer ball.

"You like soccer?" Dean asks as Blaine slips the carnival jacket over her shirt, zipping it up some, but leaving enough room to slide the headphones cord through.

"Yes, and I supported Germany through the last Olympics." Blaine replies.

"Hm, a sports fanatic, I'm starting to like you more and more." Dean says as he slides the door closed.

"That a good thing or bad?" Blaine asks Sam as they walk back into the carnival grounds.

"Depends actually, but I think it might be a good thing. Besides you are pretty cool." Sam replies.

Shrugging some Blaine smiles, "Everyone has their own opinions. And you guys just met me not that long ago."

* * *

A/N: :] So sorry for the long wait, school has been keeping me busy, like busy, busy. But When I glanced through my files/documents I noticed that I had an extra chapter typed up so since my web site where I do homework is crashing every now and again I'm going to enlighten you guys with a new chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

【_"__Reality bites... and doesn't let go." ~Author Unknown_】

* * *

After fixing her earbud in her ear Blaine broke off from the boys just as the carnival opens up for the afternoon. Slowly but surely she sweeps an area close to a couple of kiddie rides before moving through the food venders, picking up trash as she goes. Glancing around to make sure no one's looking Blaine opens her jacket just enough so that she can see the EMF reader tucked into a side pocket.

"Nothing yet." She mumbles before going back to picking up trash as she makes her way towards the big red slide situated in the middle of the carnival. Looking down at her feet Blaine uses the claw-like machine she was given to pick up trash to pick up a couple of plastic water bottles. Glancing up she nearly misses being trampled by a group of over buffed teen males.

"Freaking hell-." Blaine says as she watches the group disappear around a corner just as her phone begins playing Highway to Hell by ACDC. Digging around in her pants pockets she pulls out her phone, sliding it up she places it to her ear.

"Hey, where are you at?" Sam asks from the other end of the phone.

"Uh… A few feet from the big red slide of doom. Why?" Blaine replies as she tucks the claw-thingy under her arm.

"I think I might have found something in the fun house." Sam says as Blaine looks around the area trying to locate said fun house.

"Which direction is the fun house in? Not that I'm lost or anything." Blaine states.

"Over by the strawberry ride." Sam replies with a chuckle.

"Alrighty then, I'll be right there." Blaine says before ending the call. Stuffing her phone back into her pants she begins backtracking to the strawberry ride that was a good ways back from where she had originally started.

Ducking behind a carnival trailer Blaine dumps off the bag of trash and the claw-thingy before high tailing it over to the fun house right across from the trailer.

"Hey." Blaine says as she comes to a stop as Dean walks up.

"Hey." They both say in reply.

"What took you so long Dean?" Sam asks.

"Long story." Dean replies just as a young girl nearby says something about a clown. Blaine looks over towards the little girl while trying to look for the clown.

"Did you guys see a clown?" Blaine asks as they watch the little girl leave with her mother.

"Nope." Dean replies as they take off after the family, not wanting to lose them to the crowd. Hoping into Bobby's van they quickly pull out after the family and follow them back to their small suburban home.

"Dean, I cannot believe you told Papazian about the homicidal phantom clown." Sam says as Dean shoves the van into park, cutting it off soon after.

"No, I told him an urban legend about a homicidal phantom clown. I never said it was real." Dean replies as he pulls up a sawed off shotgun from the floorboard.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you told him about a homicidal phantom clown." Blaine chips in as she slides her seatbelt off and leans inbetween the two front seats.

"Oh and get this. I mentioned the Bunker Brothers Circus in eighty-one and their uh, evil-clown apocalypse. Guess what?" Dean asks.

"What?" Sam and Blaine ask at the same time.

"Before Mr. Cooper owned Cooper Carnival, he worked for Bunker Brothers. He was their lot manager." Dean replies as a look of understanding washes over Blaine's face.

"So you think whatever the spirits' attached to, Cooper brought it with him?" Sam asks.

"Something like that." Dean says.

"Or, what if Cooper is what we're looking for. There are incidents where things like that could happen." Blaine says.

"True. I can't believe we keep talking about clowns." Dean states after a while Blaine nods off on the back seat using her hoodie as a pillow while Sam keeps a watch out for anything suspicious.

"Dean, Blaine." Sam says loudly waking both of them up quickly.

"Hm, what?" Blaine asks as she sits up rubbing her eyes.

"Light just came on in the house and the little girl is making her way to the door." Sam replies. Nodding they all grab their weapons and climb out of the van quietly not wanting to wake up the neighbors or anyone else. Slipping up to the house Dean picks the front door's lock, once he's picked the lock they slip in and hide in various places ready to take down the clown.

"Wanna see Mommy and Daddy? They're upstairs." The little girl says as she walks the clown down the hallway.

"Hey!" Sam says loudly, scaring the little girl and startling the clown. Dean rounds the corner with his gun raised as Blaine walks around him towards Sam who has the little girl just as Dean pops off two rounds into the clown, taking it down.

"Shh, hi there sweetie, everything will be okay, just relax." Blaine says as she attempts to calm the little girl down, but she continues to scream as the Clown begins to stand back up. Unloading his shotgun, Dean digs in his pocket for more rounds.

"Sam, Blaine watch out!" Dean cries as the clown fully stands back up moves towards them. Stopping the clown rethinks it and disappears in front our eyes only to break through the glass door off to the side, knocking over a flower pot on its way.

"What's going on here?" a man says as he comes running around the corner.

"Oh my god." A woman says as she follows the man into the room.

"What are you doing to my daughter?" The woman yells as her husband advances towards Sam and Blaine.

"Get out! Get out of my house!" the man yells as Sam stands up, pulling Blaine with him.

"Mommy. They shot my clown." The little girl says as Sam, Dean and Blaine exit the house. Running to the van, Dean jumps in and quickly starts up the engine. Pulling away from the house Dean guns the van making it hard for Blaine to shut the still open door.

"I really truly hate clowns." Blaine says as Dean points the van down a country road as the sun begins to poke its nose up above the hills in the distance.

"Agreed." Dean and Sam say at the same time. Pulling off of the road they gather their things getting ready to abandon the van.

After pulling her hoodie over her head Blaine pulls her auburn colored hair back into a ponytail as Sam finishes gathering his stuff from the back of the van while Dean removes and proceeds to shove the license plate into his bag.

"You really think they saw our plates?" Sam asks after he slams the side door shut. Slipping the strap of her back over her head Blaine looks at Sam and Dean as Dean closes the back hatch of the van.

"I don't wanna take the chance. Besides, I hate this freaking thing anyway." Dean replies as they start to head back towards the deserted roadway.

"Well, one thing's for sure." Dean says after a while, breaking the silence that had settled over the three of them.

"What's that?" Sam asks.

"We're not dealing with a spirit. I mean that rock salt hit something solid." Dean replies.

"Yeah. A person? Or maybe a creature that can make itself invisible?" Sam asks.

"Yeah and dresses up like a clown for kicks? Did it say anything in Dad's journal?" Dean asks as Blaine keeps her mouth shut, not having any idea what this creature might be.

"Nope." Sam replies as he digs in his coat pocket, searching for his cell phone. Finding his phone he pulls it out and begins punching numbers on the keypad.

"Who you calling?" Dean asks.

"Maybe Ellen or that guy Ash will know something. Hey, you think uh-? You think Dad and Ellen ever had a thing?" Sam asks as Blaine rolls her eyes, wanting to hysterically fall to the ground laughing.

"No way, but then again Blaine might know." Dean replies before he looks over at her.

"Psh, like I'd know, just because I'm friends with Ellen doesn't mean I know everything that goes on in her life." Blaine replies.

"Okay, Blaine has a point, but why didn't he ever tell us about her?" Sam replies.

"I don't' know. Maybe they had some sort of falling out, like he did with Bobby." Dean replies.

"Yeah. You ever notice Dad had a falling out with just about everybody? Well, don't go all maudlin on the man." Sam replies as he raises his phone to his ear.

"What do you mean?" Dean says, Blaine catching the edge in his voice.

"I mean, this strong, silent thing of yours. It's crap. I'm over it. This isn't just anyone. This is Dad. I know how you felt about the man." Sam replies as Blaine slowly backs off from the two not wanting to get caught up in anything that was bound to go down.

"You know what, why don't you back off, all right? Just because I'm not caring and sharing— like you want me to be." Dean states.

"No, that's not what this is about Dean. I don't care how you deal with this, but you have to deal with it, man." Sam states as the three of them press on down the road. "Listen, I'm your brother man. I wanna make sure you're okay."

"Dude, I'm okay. I'm okay, okay? I swear the next person who asks me if I'm okay, I'm gonna start throwing punches. These are your issues. Quit dumping them on me." Dean replies in serious tone as he finally comes to a stop to face Sam. Falling back a few steps Blaine stops as well.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

"It's really interesting. This sudden obedience you have to dad. It's like, 'Oh, what would Dad want?' Sam you spent your entire life slugging it out with that man. I mean hell you picked a fight with him the last time you saw him. And now that he's dead. Now you wanna make it right? Sorry, but you can't. It's too late." Dean states.

"Why are you saying this to me?" Sam asks as Blaine studies her feet not wanting to get caught up in the small family feud being dished out with a side of reality.

"I want you to be honest with yourself about this. I'm dealing with Dad's death. Are you?" Dean asks, the static charged air between the two brothers draining quickly.

"I'm gonna call Ellen." Sam replies before turning away from Dean and walking ahead of them.

The three of them continue to walk down the deserted road back towards the small town where the carnival is being held. All the while Sam is still trying to find something out about the homicidal clown that goes invisible.

"So, from the accent lacing your voice, what part of the south are you from?" Dean asks Blaine in an attempt to make small talk.

Blaine smiles softly enjoying the fact that Dean was attempting to strike up some idle talk to pass the time, "I was born in Scotia, South Carolina. After my grandparents deaths I sort of moved down along the east coast to several different places. Never staying more than a week in some areas, in others no more than a month."

"Did you ever meet any hunters down there?" Dean asks apparently already having a list of questions stored in his mind.

A huge smile breaks out across Blaine's face at his question, "Did I? By all means yes. There are more than it seems in the south. They blend in like normal people, go to work during the day come home, crack open a cold one and kick back. Some even have families."

"They're able to manage families?" Dean asks. Blaine's smile falters ever so slightly at his question, not sure how to answer it she takes a few moments and strings her response together as best as she can.

"Some are able to manage and keep their families together. But… There are some that can't hold their families together." Blaine replies just as Sam ends his phone call.

"Rakshasa." Sam says, catching Blaine off guard causing her to stumble.

"Excuse me? What the hell did you say?" Blaine suddenly spits out, hoping she didn't hear what she thought she heard.

* * *

【_" __Every time I close the door on reality it comes in through the windows." ~Jennifer Yane_】

A/N: :] Enjoyed typing this chapter up and I hope that all of you will enjoy it as well.


	9. Chapter 9

【"_All it takes is one bloom of hope to make a spiritual garden." ~Terri _  
_Guillemets_】

* * *

"Rakshasa." Sam repeats, studying Blaine carefully as a look of utter malice washes over her once smiling face.

"What's that?" Dean asks as they resume walking down the road as Blaine tries to push down the vomit forcing its way up into her mouth, never noticing that Sam and Dean are watching her closely.

"Ellen's best guess. It's a race of ancient Hindu creatures. They appear in human form. They feed on human flesh. They can make themselves invisible. And they cannot enter a home without first being invited." Sam replies as Blaine breathes deeply.

"So they dress up like clowns and the children invite them in." Dean says.

"Not just clowns, business men, animals, women, etc. The list is endless when it comes to the creatures. They're not one's to be messed with and they're not the easiest thing to kill." Blaine adds in.

"Yeah." Sam replies.

"Why don't they munch on the kids?" Dean asks.

"Not enough meat, maybe?" Sam replies.

"What else did you find out?" Dean asks.

"Apparently, raksasas live in squalor. They sleep on a bed of dead insects." Sam replies.

"Nice." Dean says.

"Yeah, and they have to feed a few times, every twenty to thirty years. Slow metabolism, I guess." Sam replies.

"That would make sense. I mean the carnival today, the Bunker Brothers in eighty-one." Dean says as Blaine remains quiet, after voicing what is left out of most of the legends.

"Right, probably more before that." Sam adds on.

"Hey, guys who do we know that worked both shows?" Dean asks.

"Cooper?" Sam asks.

"Cooper." Dean replies.

"You know that picture of his father? That looked a lot like him." Sam states.

"You think maybe it was him?" Dean asks.

"Well, who knows how old he is." Sam replies.

"Ellen say how to kill him?" Dean asks as Blaine closes her eyes for a few moments, fighting hard with herself not to lash out, not to show those hot angry tears building up in her eyes.

"Legend goes, a dagger made of pure brass." Sam replies.

"I think I know where to get one." Dean says.

"Well, before we go stabbing things into Cooper, we wanna make sure it's him." Sam states.

"Oh, you're such a stickler for detail, Sammy." Dean says. "All right, I'll round up the blade. You go check if Cooper's got bedbugs. Blaine, why don't you come with me?"

"Sure, why not." Blaine replies, hoping that her voice didn't give away the turmoil building inside of her.

[]

By the time the three of them got back to the carnival nighttime had already set in hours ago and the carnival had already shut down for the night. Only a few carnival workers were lingering around, but the main grounds were empty as the three slid through the dark.

Sam soon slipped away from Blaine and Dean to get check out Cooper's trailer, while they go search for a Brass dagger.

"Care to explain why you nearly bit Sammy's head off earlier?" Dean asks as the move towards the tent Papazian was known to frequently hang at.

"Don't know what you're prattling on about Dean." Blaine replies, knowing full well what he's talking about. As they neared the tent Blaine was roughly stopped by Dean, who had grabbed her upper arm.

Turning she looks him, a hint of malice showing through her passive demeanor.

"Blaine… You can tell me anything." Dean says in an attempt to get Blaine to open up to him. Huffing she turns her head away from the eldest Winchester not wanting to tell him, but something in the back of her mind urges her on. Turning her head back towards Dean she looks at him with her green eyes, multiple emotions swimming in them.

"My father… He was killed by a Rakshasa. This is the first one that I've ever came across and I want to stop this bastard. I want to kill it so that it won't take another child's parents." Blaine replies as her chest tightens some.

"We've stopped it once, and we're going to stop it all together. I promise. Now, let's go find us a Brass dagger." Dean replies as he lets her arm go. Nodding she follows behind him towards the tent standing a few feet away.

"Oh, and Dean, this stays between me and you okay? It's not that I don't trust Sam, it's just the fewer people that know the better." Blaine says before they walk into the tent.

"Deal." Dean replies as he looks around for Papazian.

"What can I do for you two?" Papazian asks as he suddenly appears out of nowhere, startling Blaine.

"We… Uh, we're looking for a dagger you know to, remember you by since we're moving on tomorrow." Dean replies as he glances back at Blaine who shrugs.

"Sure, why not why don't you two come on back to my room and I'll get you one." Papazian replies as he turns and begins leading us towards his room.

"Do you have a Brass dagger?" Blaine asks just as they reach a door.

"Well, I've got all kinds of knives. I don't know if I got a brass one, though." Papazian replies as he opens the door for us. He leads us into a small room filled with carnival make-up and posters and a few old wooden trunks lying about on the floor.

He taps one of the wooden trunks with his cane before speaking, "Check the trunk." Dean walks over to the trunk with Blaine following. Slowly, Dean pulls the lid up on the trunk before moving some clothes around in it only to stop when he comes across a clown outfit.

Fear crosses Blaine's face for a split second as Dean whirls towards Papazian, "You?"

Letting his cane fall to the floor Papazian removes his sunglasses as his eyes turn a fluorescent color as he wiggles his finger at both Dean and Blaine, "Me."

Suddenly Papazian disappears in front of them, "Dean… This isn't good." In a rush Dean is at the door twisting and pulling at the doorknob only to find that it's locked. Out of nowhere a dagger comes flying towards Dean, slamming into the door close to his face, scaring Blaine. Looking around the room Dean searches for a way out just as another dagger flies past Dean and lands in the door.

"All right!" Dean yells, turning he takes a couple of steps back and kicks the door open. Grabbing Blaine by the wrist he pushes her out first with him following close on her heels.

"Hey." Sam calls from behind the two, causing them to stop and look back.

"Hey." Dean replies as they make their way over to Sam.

"So, Cooper thinks I'm a peeping Tom, but it's not him." Sam states.

"Yeah, so we gathered. It's the blind guy. He's here somewhere." Dean replies as he looks around, Blaine doing the same.

"Well did you get-?" Sam asks.

"The Brass blades, no. No, it's just been one of those days." Dean replies, looking over his shoulder. "Wait, Blaine do you have one?"

"What? Why would I carry a Brass blade around?" Blaine asks while giving Dean an evil glare.

"Well you know!" Dean replies but soon lets it go.

"I got an idea. Come on." Sam says before darting off with Blaine and Dean in tow. Sam leads the two to the fun house where he easily navigates the halls full of mirrors and objects meant to scare young and old people. All of a sudden a sliding door separates Blaine and Dean from Sam.

"Sam!" Dean calls while slamming his bare hand on the wall in front of him.

"Dean! Blaine!" Sam calls back. "Dean, Blaine, you two need to find the maze, okay?"

"Right, right find the maze this should be easy." Blaine mumbles as they look cautiously back the way they came.

"Come on Blay-Blay, we can do this." Dean says as they slowly make their way back down the hall. As they make their way down the hall several things jump out of the darkness making laughing noises, but Blaine and Dean ignore them and continue to push their way down the hall.

They turn endless corners until they come across Sam who is attempting to pull one of the Organ pipes off of the Organ itself.

"Hey." Dean says.

"Hey. Where is it?" Sam asks as she continues to pull on the pipe.

"I don't know. Shouldn't we see his clothes walking around?" Dean asks.

"No, everything on the guy will disappear if he turns invisible. There are times when you can catch a glimpse of his eyes though." Blaine replies as she looks around and into the mirrors or what she thinks are mirrors. Suddenly a dagger comes flying from nowhere pinning Dean to a wall by his jacket, then another.

"Sam! Blaine! A little help!" Dean says as he attempts to remove the daggers from the wall as Sam goes back to trying to remove the pipe.

"Okay." Blaine says as she moves towards Dean only to dodge another dagger as it appears from the dark. "This isn't going to work; I can't get close to you Dean."

Finally getting the Brass pipe free Sam slowly makes his way forward hopefully distracting the creature allowing Blaine some time to help Dean.

"Dean, where is he?" Sam asks as Blaine rushes forward in an attempt to pull free one of the daggers pinning Dean to the wall.

"I don't know." Dean replies. Reaching up he pulls on a lever which causes more steam to billow out from behind the Organ. Looking around in a panic they both find it coming up behind Sam.

"Sam, behind you! Behind you!" Dean cries. Turning around quickly Sam runs the Brass pipe into the creature. It screams loudly, soon fading away as Blaine helps Dean get the last few daggers free after he shuts the steam off.

They walk over to where Sam is standing only to see the pipe and a set of clothes lying on the floor, where Papazian had just been.

"I hate fun houses." Dean says.

"I hate fun houses and clowns." Blaine adds on.

[]

Walking out of the fun house they go and get their gear before nabbing an old beaten up red truck to head back to the Roadhouse in. With Blaine situated in the middle, the radio spitting out old country tunes Blaine soon falls asleep on Sam's shoulder by sheer accident.

After what seems forever they reach the Roadhouse, which Blaine is awoken when Dean slams on the brakes nearly throwing her through the windshield.

"Sorry, brakes aren't the best in the world and welcome back to Earth Blaine, long time no sleep." Dean says as they pile out of the truck.

"Ha, funny and I'm sorry about invading your personal space and falling asleep on your shoulder Sam." Blaine replies as they walk into the bar to find it occupied by several other hunters. Making their way to the bar they slide onto some of the stools and order a beer.

"You guys did a hell of a job. Your dad would be proud and both your momma and daddy would be proud Blaine." Ellen says as she sets a beer down in front of them.

"Thanks." Sam replies before Ellen walks away leaving Jo standing next to Dean.

"Ah, well, would you look at that I think I see an old friend over there in the corner." Blaine says before slipping off of her stool, getting the hint Jo was throwing at her. Making her way over to the corner Blaine plops down in one of the wooden chairs, Sam soon following once he catches on.

"So, ah, yeah. Earlier I heard you telling Dean that you were born in Scotia, South Carolina?" Sam asks as he stands by the pool table just as Ash walks out from the back.

"Where have you guys been? Been waiting for you." Ash says as Blaine takes a sip of her beer before standing up.

"To answer your question Sam, yes, I was born and raised there." Blaine replies.

"We were working a job, Ash. Clowns?" Sam says before casting a smile at Blaine.

"Clowns? What the-?" Ash asks only to be stopped by Dean.

"Got something for us, Ash?" Dean asks. Standing up from the chair Blaine joins Sam as he makes his way back towards the bar where Ash sets up this really nifty computer.

"Did you find the demon?" Sam asks.

"It's nowhere around. At least, nowhere I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises its head, I'll know. I mean, I'm on it like Divine on dog dookie." Ash replies, almost causing Blaine to spit her beer out, across the bar.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

"I mean, any of those signs or omens appear anywhere in the world, my rig will go off. Like a fire alarm. But…" Ash replies as he turns the computer around so that they could see the screen which is sifting through tons of data, Dean stops his hand over the computer after Ash gives him a hard stare.

"Yeah." Dean says.

"What's up man?" Ash asks.

"Ash, where did you learn to do all this?" Sam asks.

"MIT. Before I got bounced for fighting." Ash replies.

"MIT?" Sam asks.

"It's a school in Boston." Ash replies.

"Okay. Give us a call as soon as you know something?" Dean asks.

"Si. Si, compadre. Blaine has the highest chance of getting the call, but I'll try to remember your number." Ash replies, nodding Dean takes one last swig of his beer before standing up followed by Sam and Blaine.

"Hey, hey Blay-Blay, hug?" Ash asks just as she starts to head out of the door.

"Yeah, sure." Blaine replies as she slips into Ash's arms, giving him a hug. Pulling away she catches up to Sam and Dean who are a few feet away from the door.

"Hey, listen." Ellen calls from behind them. "Um, if you guys need a place to stay, I got a couple of beds. Blaine you know you're always welcome."

"Thanks, but no. No, there's something I gotta finish." Dean replies.

"Okay, but Blaine I expect a phone call." Ellen says.

"Yes ma'am." Blaine replies as they slip out of the Roadhouse and head back to Bobby's house.

[]

Tearing into a tomato sandwich Blaine shifts through several books on demon lore while Dean and Sam are working outside and Bobby is shaping up his stockpiles. Turning a page she takes another bite of her sandwich as Bobby walks into the room carrying several wooden boxes.

"What's that?" Blaine questions through a mouth full of food.

"Well, since we're dealing with something huge I thought I'd break out some extra herbs and such, find anything in the books?" Bobby asks as he sets the boxes down.

Shaking her head no, Blaine glances back down at the horribly sketched pictures of black demon like creatures with their red tongues hanging out and holding a bloody human head above them, "No, nothing, same old, same old. There's nothing here that we don't already know."

"Hm, we'll find something… We'll find something." Bobby replies.


	10. Chapter 10

【_"__I love crime, I love mysteries, and I love ghosts."-Stephen King_】

* * *

"Blaine." Someone says next to her ear, reaching up she swats the person away with her hand only to be roughly shoved by the person. "Hey Blaine! Come on, get up. Your phone has been ringing non-stop for the past hour."

Groaning loudly, Blaine rolls over only to find Dean exceptionally close to her face, "Whoa… Ever heard of personal space?"

"Yeah and in this house it disappears quickly. Now, here answer the damn thing before I decide to throw it against the wall." Dean replies as he places Blaine's cellphone roughly in her open hand. Flickering her green orbs down to the screen a familiar name and number flashes back at her.

Quickly she sits up and hits the redial button, placing it to her ear she waits patiently as the other end continues to ring for several seconds until someone picks up, "About time you answer your damn cell."

"Sorry Cal, I was caught up in a wonderful dream. What's up?" Blaine replies as she watches Dean grumble and walk back to the kitchen table where Sam's new laptop is sitting open with Busty Asian Beauties flashing across the screen with an open beer sitting close by.

"I need your help." Cal says as Blaine stands up and moves towards another part of the house.

"Alright, my services are available what can I do for you?" Blaine asks as she takes a seat behind Bobby's desk.

"I've looked everywhere and can't find a single clue as to what I'm fighting down here. Over the past month six people have died. Four women, two men all suffocation but the Corner is pulling a blank, there's no sign as to what or who is causing the deaths, not to mention that all six victims are in their prime." Cal replies as Blaine leans back in the rolling chair.

"Mm, good question, it could be several things to be honest. Let me consult a couple of books and I'll get back to you. Stay on your toes please." Blaine replies.

"Will do and try to hurry." Cal says before his end of the line goes dead. Sighing Blaine stands up from the rolling chair and moves back towards the kitchen where Dean is chuckling in a perverted kind of way.

"Hey Dean, got a question for you-" Blaine says, but trails off as she walks around the corner getting a full view of something she didn't ever want to see.

"Y-yeah what?" Dean asks quickly as he closes the laptop before turning to look at her.

"You are one sick puppy, but I'm cool with it. Everyone needs a little bit of fun in their life but um, yes what kind of creature causes suffocation, but doesn't leave a trace or anything?" Blaine asks as she tries to erase what she saw on the computer from her mind.

"Sounds like you have a Nightmare on your hands." Dean replies as he takes a swig from the beer bottle in his hand.

"A what?" Blaine asks.

"A Nightmare, it's basically a ghost or a night demon if you'd like to call it that. It terrorizes people while they sleep by sitting on their chests and suffocating them." Dean replies.

"All right, we've covered what it is and what it does; now how do you kill the damn thing?" Blaine asks.

"Well, they're closely related to Werewolves so a silver bullet to the heart would work or if you don't want to go that route you can track down its tomb and take a nail from it and nail it above your door and that will ward it off." Dean replies.

"Thanks." Blaine says before pulling out her cellphone and walking out of the room. Hitting the call button Blaine rounds the corner nearly missing Bobby who's carrying another set of books.

"Hey, do you know what it is?" Cal asks before Blaine can even utter a simple hello.

"Yeah, it's a Nightmare you can go two ways with it, you can either kill it with a silver bullet since it's closely related to a werewolf or you can track its tomb down and remove a nail and nail it above your door to ward it off." Blaine replies.

"Thanks B, really thanks." Cal says as the line goes dead leaving Blaine slightly irked as she watches Dean walk out of the house to go finish up the last touches on the Impala as Sam walks down the stairs. Without second thought Blaine crosses back over to the couch and flops back down on it while Sam and Bobby go about whatever they're up to.

[]

Turning the page of the heavily worn book Blaine scratches down some more notes on demons, that is until Sam walks into the room holding a map and a red marker.

"Blaine." Sam says as he slams the map down in front of her, nearly knocking over the cup of coffee she has resting on the desk.

"Yeah?" she asks as she stares at him wanting to know what he's up to.

"Do you know where Red Lodge is?" Sam asks.

"If I say I do can I go back to what I was doing?" Blaine replies as she pulls the red marker from Sam's hand, while brushing the coffee cup away from the excited young Winchester.

"Yeah." Sam replies as Blaine gives a curt now. Scanning over the map she pinpoints the main Interstate zipping through several states, following the interstate she folds the map backwards until she's found what she's looking for. Pulling the top off of the marker she circles Red Lodge a couple of times before handing it back to Sam.

"Can I ask why you're looking for Red Lodge?" Blaine asks a curious look crossing her face.

"Might have a case, well at least Dean thinks so." Sam replies as Dean walks into the house.

"All right, everyone load up." Dean says, a large grin plastered on his face with a few grease stains adorning his cheeks.

[]

Whooping loudly Dean flies down a country back road, literally jumping every hill they go over leaving Blaine feeling slightly sick while Back in Black plays on the radio.

"Woo! Listen to her purr. You ever heard anything so sweet?" Dean asks after a while.

"You know if you two wanna get a room, just let me know." Sam says.

"Agreed!" Blaine chips in as she watches several trees pass by quickly, only making her sicker.

"Oh, don't listen to them, baby. They don't understand us." Dean says, speaking to his car.

Sam scoffs some which causes Blaine to lean up and over the front seat next to Sam's arm, "You're in a good mood."

"Why shouldn't I be?" Dean asks.

"No reason." Sam replies.

"I got my car. Got a case. Things are looking up." Dean states.

"Wow. Give you a couple of severed heads and a pile of dead cows and you're Mr. Sunshine." Sam says.

"How far to Red Lodge?" Dean asks.

"Roughly around another three hundred miles." Blaine replies as she glances down at the printed out directions and the road map with Red Lodge circled in bright red marker.

"Good." Dean replies as he revs up the engine and speeds faster down the road.

[]

Tugging at her skirt awkwardly, Blaine looks down at the notepad sitting in her lap as she listens to what the sheriff says, "The murder investigation is ongoing. That's all I can share with the press."

"Sure, sure we understand that. But just for the record. You found the first head last week." Sam states as he also takes notes on the small notepad in his hand.

"Uh-huh." Replies the sheriff.

"Okay, and the other, a Christina Flanagan." Sam says.

"It was two days ago. Then—" the sheriff says until his secretary knocks on the door.

"Excuse me, sir." She says as she points towards her watch.

"Oh, thank you. Sorry boys, ma'am, times up. We're done here." The sheriff says as he goes to stand up from his desk.

"One last question." Sam says in a rush, not wanting to leave any stone unturned.

"What about the cattle mutilations?" Dean asks, trying to squeeze some more information from the sheriff.

"Excuse me?" the sheriff asks.

"The cows found dead, split open, drained over a dozen cases?" Dean asks.

"What about them?" the sheriff asks a hint of anger starting to edge into his voice.

"So you don't think there's a connection?" Sam asks.

"Connection with…?" the sheriff asks, still not fully understanding what Sam and Dean are asking.

"First, cattle mutilations. Now, two murders. Kind of sounds like ritual stuff." Sam replies, helping the sheriff along.

"You know, like satanic-cult ritual stuff." Blaine says with a slight smile, which causes the sheriff to break out in a light laugh.

"You… You're not kidding." The sheriff says after he stops laughing, a look of seriousness crossing his face.

"No." Dean replies.

"Those cows aren't being mutilated. You wanna know how I know?" the sheriff asks.

"How?" Sam asks, Blaine's curious side getting the best of her.

"Because there's no such thing as cattle mutilation. Cow drops, leave it in the sun, within forty-eight hours the bloat will split it open so clean, it's just about surgical." The sheriff replies, sarcasm lacing his voice. "The bodily fluids fall down into the ground; get soaked up, because that's what gravity does. But, hey, it could be Satan. What newspaper did you say you work for?"

"World Weekly News." Dean replies after he clears his throat some in an attempt to get the thought of a cow splitting open out of his head as Blaine smirks some.

"Get out of my office." The sheriff says. Standing the three file out of the sheriff's office and back out to the Impala.

"So, is what the sheriff saying true Blaine?" Sam asks as they climb into the Impala.

"About the bloating and splitting?" Blaine asks as she pulls her heels off.

"Yeah." Sam replies.

"Mm, yeah, leave a body out in the sun for that long, the gases given off will cause the body to bloat and split open so clean that it could have been done surgically, but I'm not going to rule out that there isn't anything going on here." Blaine states as she rubs her sore feet. "I mean there have been two murders with the victims heads sliced off neatly."

"Do you two mind not talking about your gore and score stuff please." Dean states as he cranks the car and heads towards the Candler county hospital.

"Sorry, didn't know you had that weak of a stomach." Blaine says while giggling some.

[]

Glancing around the hall, Blaine jimmies the lock of the staff break room while Sam and Dean wait around the corner. It takes her a few moments but soon enough she's in. Looking around she spots what she's after and rushes over to the coat rack, plucking two white lab coats she shuts the break room door and heads towards Sam and Dean.

"Here just put these on and wear your badges it'll get you into the corners office. Once in make sure the ghost is clear and then let me in. It's easier if it's just you two without me at the moment. Two's okay, three's a crowd." Blaine says as she hands Sam and Dean the lab coats.

"Okay, shouldn't take too long." Dean says as he slips on the stark white lab coat, before clipping his perfectly forged employee badge.

"Right." Blaine says as the two walk down the hall and quickly burst through the door as Blaine hangs back studying a chart on the wall, but still remaining within ear shot.

"John." Dean says.

"Jeff." Some guy says as Blaine watches the door from the corner of her eye.

"Jeff, I know that. Dr. Dworkin needs to see you in his office right away." Dean says, playing it off without any trouble.

"But, Dr. Dworkin's on vacation." Jeff replies causing Blaine to let out a long deep sigh realizing her mistake while trying not to bang her head on the wall for her stupidity.

"Well he's back and he's pissed. He's screaming for you. So if I were you, I would," Dean whistles as the guy hurries out of the room and past Blaine signaling for her to move in. She slips past the door just as Sam goes to close it.

"Nice save by the way, it's like you were born to do that." She says to Dean a smirk working its way onto her face.

"Yeah." Dean says. "Hey, those Satanists in Florida, they marked their victims didn't they?"

"Yeah. Reverse pentacle on the forehead." Sam replies as Dean turns and begins looking on the desk for something as Blaine looks around the room.

"Yeah." Dean says as he passes a set of gloves to both Sam and Blaine. "So much f'd up crap happens in Florida."

Pulling on her gloves Blaine follows Sam over to the cooler where the bodies are kept, opening one of the doors Sam rolls out the table where the corpse is lying covered from the ankles up with a crisp white sheet. Along with the corpse there's a tub containing the victim's head.

"All right, open it." Dean says as he works on his latex gloves.

"You open it." Sam says while shooting Dean a weird look while Blaine rolls her eyes at the both of them.

"Oh give it here." Blaine says as she plucks the tub off of the metal table. Walking over to an open space she places the tub down. Quickly Dean pulls off the top and backs off as the smell of decomposition wafts up at the three of them. Sucking in a deep breath Dean spins the tub around so that the pale female head is looking up at Sam.

"Well, no pentagram." Dean says as he looks over the girl's face.

"Wow. Poor girl." Sam chips in.

"Maybe we should look in her mouth. See if those wackos stuffed anything down her throat. You know, kind of like the moth in Silence of the Lambs." Dean says as Blaine quirks an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead." Sam says as he turns the tub back towards Dean.

"No, you go ahead." Dean says as he once more turns the tub towards Sam.

"What?" Sam asks.

"Put the lotion in the basket." Dean replies in a rough voice.

"Right, yeah, I'm the wuss, huh?" Sam asks, Blaine's patience wearing thin. Sighing, Sam clears his throat and begins to probe the inside of the girl's mouth searching for anything that might be lodged in her throat.

"Dean, get me a bucket." Sam says.

"Find something?" Dean asks.

"No, I'm gonna puke." Sam replies as Blaine watches closely.

"Wait, lift her lip up again." Dean says.

"What?" Sam asks.

"You caught that too didn't you?" Blaine asks.

"You want me to throw up don't you?' Sam asks.

"No, no, no. I think I saw something." Dean replies. Sighing Sam slowly lifts up the girl's lip to reveal a pocket like deal with a small hole at the bottom of it. Leaning in Blaine attempts to get a better view of it.

"What is that, a hole?" Dean asks as Sam pokes it only to have a shiny, white fang come sliding out of the pocket.

"It's a tooth." Sam says.

"Sam, that's a fang." Dean says.

"Not just any fang, that's a vampire fang." Blaine says as memories of hunting and killing vampires in the South come rushing back to her. Images of herself running through those dark, deep, muggy forests hunting a hunter, twigs snapping under feet, limbs brushing against her face, the scabbard of the machete bouncing at her side come rushing back and fast.

"A retractable set of vampire fangs. You gotta be kidding me." Dean says pulling her back to earth.

"Well, this changes things." Sam says.

"Let's just hope it's not a massive coven." Blaine states, the memories from so long ago fresh on her mind.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update, school is keeping me busy. :] but I have some free time this weekend so I'm trying.


	11. Chapter 11

**【**_"__A peacefulness follows any decision, even the wrong one. ~Rita Mae Brown"_】

* * *

"Well, if it's a coven we need to act fast and kill them all." Sam says as he closes the tub and places it back on the metal rack before sliding it and the girl's body back into the cooler. Shaking her head some Blaine grips the edges of her surgical gloves before ripping them off.

"Finding them first would be best that way we can figure out exactly how many there are and then work out a plan from there on." Blain says as she tosses the gloves into a trashcan that's situated a few feet away.

"Well, how about we get a drink then go from there." Dean says as he follows suit with the gloves.

"Don't you think we should at least try to find a place to stay first?" Sam asks as they shrug out of the lab coats.

"I was gonna' leave that up to you and Blaine to figure out." Dean replies, a cheesy grin popping up on his face as Blaine turns around to look at him.

Quirking an eyebrow Blaine shakes her head again before moving towards the door that leads back to the hallway.

"I saw a motel on the way into town, let's stop there." Sam says as they walk out of the morgue and towards the exit while avoiding security. Bouncing through the rather warm parking lot the three of them arrive at the Impala, sliding in, Dean cranks up the car and pulls out of the parking lot heading towards the motel on the other side of town.

The air in the car remains quiet as a few old rock songs play in the background as Dean pulls into the parking lot of the Crown Royal motel. Shoving the Impala into park he kills it and looks into the rearview mirror at Blaine.

"Uh, do you want your own room or do you mind sharing a room with us?" Dean asks startling Blaine some with the question that just came out of his mouth.

Blaine's jaw slackens some as she tries to piece together a way to reply to the question, "Uh, I don't mind sharing a room, plus it won't set you back extra money and it's an easier way to relay information for the case."

"Right, right, Sam you okay with it?" Dean asks as he looks over at his younger brother, who is staring out of the passenger side window obviously in his own world. "Sammy… Sammy!"

Whirling his head towards Dean he blinks a few times, "What?"

Dean rolls his eyes as Blaine chuckles, "I asked if you're cool with Blaine sharing a room with us."

"Yeah, sure I don't mind." Sam replies as she shrugs his shoulders. Eyeing his brother some Dean opens the car door and slides out. Slamming it shut, Dean wanders off to the front desk to get them checked in.

Turning back towards the window Sam zones out again leaving Blaine to wonder what's going on in his head. Leaning back against the seat Blaine stares at the back of Sam's head for a few moments until something that's settled into the back of her mind, surfaces once more.

Leaning forward Blaine drapes her arms over the front seat of the car before poking Sam's arm lightly, "Sam."

"Hm," Is his only reply as he continues to stare out of the passenger side window not bothering to turn to look at her.

"Why were you so quick to jump on killing the whole coven if there is one? As long as I've known you, I've never pinned you as shoot first and ask questions later." Blaine says as she glances up at him.

Turning his head ever so slightly Sam glances at her from the corner of his eye, "I know you lost both of your parents and your grandparents have moved on, but have you ever lost someone that you thought would be your soul mate?"

Biting her tongue some she shakes her head no, "No, I haven't and I don't think I understand that type of pain, but as my granny use to say 'there are more fish in the sea, just go out there and cast you a line, there's sure to be a hit somewhere.'"

The corner of his lips twitch up slightly just as the driver's side door opens up and Dean slides in holding up two room keys, "Got 'em, now, let's go find us some Brewski and a bit of information." Pulling her arms back over the seat Blaine leans back against the seat once more as Dean starts the car up again, backing out of the parking lot as she finally realizes that night time is setting in.

Driving down the main stretch of the town Dean parks the car outside of The Billy Minder Pub, climbing out of the car they walk inside and head for the bar, blues music wafting all around them. Approaching the bar, the bartender looks up from buffing a glass.

"How's it going?" Dean asks.

"Living the dream, what can I get for you?" the bartender asks.

"Three beers, please." Dean replies as he tosses a paper bill onto the counter. Turning the bartender opens up a mini-fridge and pulls out three beers.

"So we're looking for some people." Sam says, pushing for some information from the bartender. Popping the tops from the three bottles the bartender sits one down in front of each of them.

"Sure. It's hard to be lonely, but I don't see how you two are with this pretty gal with you." The bartender replies while winking at Blaine. Blushing some she wraps her fingers around the neck of the beer bottle before bringing it to her lips.

"Yeah, but that's not what I meant." Sam says as he digs around in his jacket pocket, pulling out a much larger tip. The bartender snatches up the fifty Sam lies down on the counter before pressing on.

"Great, so these people, they would've moved here about six months ago. Probably pretty rowdy, like to drink." Sam states as Blaine listens to the conversation while sipping her beer.

"Yeah, real night owls, you know? Sleep all day, party all night." Dean adds on before taking a swig from his own beer.

"Barker Farm got leased out a couple of months ago. Real winners. They've been in here a lot. Drinkers. Noisy. I've had to eighty-six them once or twice." The bartender replies. Looking at each other they scoot away from the bar but not before taking one last drink from their beer bottles. Pushing the door of the pub open Sam holds it for Dean and Blaine to walk through.

The three of them walk down the sidewalk and take a left down an alleyway, getting the feeling that someone is  
following them. Taking another left the three of them hurry out of sight just as the guy rounds the corner. Eyeing the guy carefully the three of them wait until he turns around before ambushing him, one on each side.

"Smile." Dean says.

"What?" the guy asks.

"Show us those pearly whites." Dean says once more.

"For the love of— you wanna stick that thing someplace else? I'm not a vampire. Yeah, that's right. I heard you guys." The guy says.

"What do you know about vampires?" Sam asks, his grip tightening on the guy's shirt as Blaine glances around to make sure that they aren't being watched by anyone else.

"How to kill them. Now, seriously, bro, that knife's making me itch." The guy says as he turns his head, moving some Sam pushes him against the wall a bit rough.

"Hey." Sam says while doing so.

"Whoa, easy there, Chachi." The guy says in an attempt to get them to back off. Moving his hand he brings it up to his lip, pulling it up he shows that he's not a vampire.

"See, fangless. Happy?" the guy asks as the rain begins to pick up some.

Pulling the knife off the guy's throat Dean and Sam back away as Blaine watches closely, not liking the vibe that's rolling off of the mysterious guy.

"Now, who the hell are you three?" the guy asks.

"I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam. That's Blaine Watson, a close friend of ours." Dean says as the guy leads them to his bright red car parked off to the side of the road not too far from where they are standing.

"I'm Gordon Walker." He says as he pulls his keys from his pocket, unlocking the car door he opens it and hits a small button hidden from their eyes causing a metal crate like deal to slide out from behind the seat of the car. "Sam and Dean Winchester. I can't believe it. You know I met your old man once. Hell of a guy. Great hunter. I heard he passed. I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't know much about your dad Blaine he must have been one hell of a hunter. That's big shoes for you boys. But from what I hear, you guys fill them. Great trackers. Good in a tight spot. "

"You, uh seem to know a lot about our family." Dean says as Blaine shoves her hands into her pants pockets.

"Word travels fast. You know how hunters talk." Gordon replies.

"No, we don't, actually. Well Blaine might since she knows a good many of the hunters out there." Dean says as he looks over at Sam and Blaine.

"I guess there's a lot your dad never told you, huh?" Gordon asks.

"So, um… So those two vampires, they were yours huh?" Sam asks.

"Yup. Been here two weeks." Gordon replies.

"You check out that Barkley farm?" Dean asks as Blaine studies Gordon out of the corner of her eye.

"A bust. Just a bunch of hippie freaks. Though they could kill you with that patchouli smell." Gordon replies as Blaine's phone vibrates in her pocket. Pulling it out she glances at the screen to see that she has a text message from Cal, hitting the button on the top of her phone the screen goes black and she shoves it back into her pocket.

"Where's the nest, then?" Dean asks.

Sliding the metal panel back behind his seat, Gordon smiles some before replying, "I got this one covered. Look don't get me wrong, it's a real pleasure meeting the three of you. But I've been on this thing for over a year. I killed a fang back in Austin, tracked the nest here. I'll finish it."

"We could help, Blaine's worked in the South and has probably seen more covens then we can count." Dean says, trying to win Gordon over.

"Thanks. But I'm a go-it-alone type of guy." Gordon replies.

"Well man, come on, I've been itching for a hunt." Dean says, egging it on.

"Sorry. But, hey, I hear there's a chupacabra two states over. Go ahead and knock yourselves out." Gordon replies as he goes to get into his El Comino just as the rain starts to pick up once more, dousing the three of them standing on the road. "It was real good meeting you, though. I'll buy you a drink on the flip side.

With that said Gordon fires up his engine and pulls off leaving Sam, Dean and Blaine standing in the rain.

"Might as well follow him," Blaine says as they walk back to the car.

"Way ahead of you," Dean says as they all climb into the Impala. Quickly Dean pulls out and onto the street keeping Gordon's El Comino in sight they follow him to what seems like a processing plant on a set of docks. Parking the car the trio climb out and sneak into the plant, keeping a close eye out for Gordon or any 'fangs'.

"So how many covens have you actually seen?" Dean asks as they skulk about the shadows, avoiding anything that could possibly make noise if they were to trip over it or bump it.

"Not very many most are loners or travel in groups of two-to-four, that's about it though." Blaine replies as they crouch down behind some boxes when a shadow passes over them.

"But you've seen a good many of them right?" Sam asks after the shadow disappears.

Nodding her head Blaine glances over the boxes before motioning for them to continue on, "Oh yeah, tons actually and in a very rare occasion I've come across some who don't hunt humans, they've managed to survive off of animals."

"Don't see that happening." Dean says as they finally come across Gordon and a vampire fighting.

"As I said, it's very rare." Blaine says before they rush in to help Gordon who is being held under a chainsaw that's spinning rapidly and being forced down by a really buff security guard. Rushing in Blaine and Sam each grab one of Gordon's feet and pull him out from under the saw as Dean rushes in, grabbing something along the lines of a spear.

Helping Gordon up they watch as Dean beats the living hell out of the security guard before pushing him onto the cutting table and running the saw through the vampires neck, effectively loping his head off, blood splattering over his face and his jacket.

"So, uh, I guess I gotta buy you that drink now." Gordon says as they stare at Dean who stares back.

"That would be nice." Dean says as they make their way back to their vehicles.

"Next time, just let us help it'll save us the trouble of having to follow you and save your ass from being food." Blaine says as she hands Dean a towel to clean the blood off of his face.

"Right, I'll be sure to do that next time." Gordon says as he climbs into his car. "Meet me at the pub again?"

"Yeah, we'll be there." Sam replies as Dean continues to wipe off the blood, smearing some of it across his face.

"Okay." Gordon says before driving off.

"I've got a bad feeling about this guy." Blaine mumbles as she watches Dean try to scrub the rest of it off which doesn't work and only makes his face redder.

"Agreed," Sam mumbles as they climb into the Impala with the now clean Dean climbing into the driver's side.

"I really need a beer." Dean says as they pull away and head back towards the pub where Gordon is either at already or close to being there. Parking outside the pub they climb out and walk in, collapsing into chairs around a table that Gordon is sitting at with three beers waiting on them.

* * *

A/N: There will be more updates if I get to feeling better, hope this makes up for lost time3.


	12. Chapter 12

**【**_"Trust your own instinct. Your mistakes might as well be your own, instead of  
someone else's." ~Billy Wilder_】

* * *

"Here you go." The waitress says as she sets down a couple of shot glasses filled to the brim with popular local vodka.

"No, no, I got it." Gordon says just as Dean goes to pull his wallet out of his pants pocket to pay for the round of drinks.

"Come on." Dean says as Gordon pulls out his own money.

"I insist. Thank you sweetie." Gordon says as he hands the waitress the bill.

"You're welcome. Thanks." The waitress says before walk off to tend to the other customers that seem to keep spilling in every few seconds.

"Another one bites the dust." Gordon says as he raises his shot glass, Dean following. Blaine raises her beer with them not wanting to be left out even though she's still very skeptical about Gordon.

"That's right." Dean says as they clink their shot glasses together as Sam sits there and Blaine tips back her own drink.

"Dean. You gave that big-ass fang one hell of a haircut, my friend." Gordon says after he chuckles loudly.

"Thank you." Dean says with a huge smile crossing his face.

"That was beautiful, absolutely beautiful." Gordon says as he leans back in the wooden chair, tipping it backwards on two legs soon after.

"Well. You all right, Sammy? Blay-Blay?" Dean asks as he sips his beer. Glancing up from the table Blaine shakes her head slowly before saying anything.

"Ah, yeah, yeah I'm fine. I guess my tiredness is catching up with me is all." Blaine replies as she knocks back the rest of the beer in her cup before sitting it back down on the table and waving off the waitress who was on her way over to refill it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam says a few moments afterward.

"Well, lighten up a little, Sammy, Blay-Blay." Gordon says, catching Blaine off guard. Grinding her teeth some she shakes her head dismissing what she heard.

"He's the only one who gets to call me that." Sam states, while motioning towards Dean with his head.

"Okay. No offense meant. Just celebrating a little, job well done." Gordon says with a goofy, crooked smile passes over his face.

"Right, well, decapitations aren't my idea of a good time, I guess." Sam replies as Blaine nods some as she looks back on what Dean did earlier in the night and in the past years when she was hunting down in the South.

"Oh, com, man. It's not like it was human. You gotta' have a little fun with your job." Gordon says.

"That's what I've been trying to tell him." Dean chimes in after snapping his fingers and pointing at Gordon in a friendly manner. "You could learn a thing or two from this guy."

"Yeah, I bet I could." Sam replies in a sarcastic manner almost causing Blaine to laugh. "Look, I'm not gonna' bring you guys down. I'm just gonna' go back to the motel. Blaine you wanna' tag along too?"

"Yeah, I honestly don't want to rain on your parade and I've got to take care of something as well." Blaine says as she pushes away from the table, the wooden chair legs scraping across the floor.

"Are you sure?" Dean asks as he rubs his eye.

"Yeah." Sam replies as he stands up, Blaine not too far behind him. Dean digs into his pocket and pulls out the Impala's keys before tossing them to Sam.

"Remind me to beat that buzz kill out of you later, all right? You too Blaine." Dean says before Sam and Blaine walk out of the pub and over to the Impala. Climbing into the front of the Impala both of them are quiet and remain that way all the way back to the motel.

After pulling into the parking lot of the motel Sam throws the car into park and turns it off before turning to look at Blaine, "Do you know Gordon?"

Blinking some she turns to look at him before replying, "No, but there's been word floating around that there's a hunter who's ruthless when it comes to killing vampires though, but I don't know who it is and Gordon just has a bad vibe that bounces off of him."

"Gotcha," Sam replies before they both climb out of the Impala. Pulling the room key out of his pocket Sam unlocks the room door before pulling off his jacket. Blaine strolls in behind him and shuts and locks the door before making a b-line towards one of the beds.

From half lidded eyes Blaine watches Sam place the Impala keys on the little cacti plant before collapsing on the adjoining bed, "Do you think Ellen would know about him?"

"Possibility, she does work a roadhouse where endless hunters track in and out, you can try if you want." Blaine replies as Sam digs out his cell phone. Punching a few numbers he puts the phone on speaker as it rings.

It continues to ring until someone picks up, "Harvelle's Roadhouse."

"Hey, Ell, Sam Winchester, Blaine's here too." Sam says as Ellen's voice crackles over the phone.

"Sam, Blaine it's good to hear from you. You guys are okay, aren't you?" Ellen asks.

"Yeah. Yeah, everything's fine. Got a question though." Sam replies back as Blaine lets her eyes close.

"Yeah, shoot." Ellen says.

"You ever run across a guy named Gordon Walker?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, I know Gordon." Ellen replies, backing up Blaine's previous assumptions.

"And?" Sam asks, pressing for more information.

"He's a real good hunter. Why you asking, sweetie?" Ellen asks.

"Well we ran into him on a job and we're kind of working with him." Sam replies.

"Don't do that Sam, Blaine." Ellen states, seriousness lacing her voice.

"I—I thought you said he was a good hunter." Sam replies.

"And Hannibal Lecter's a good psychiatrist." Ellen states, sarcasm taking over the seriousness. "Look, he's dangerous to everyone and everything around him. It's like Cal getting out of hand when he's had too much to drink Blaine, you know what I'm talking about. If Gordon's working on a job, let him handle it and move on."

"Ellen—" Sam says, but is cut off by Ellen.

"No, Sam. You just listen to what I'm telling you, okay? Blaine you get them out of there if you have to." Ellen says.

"Right." Sam states before the phone goes dead, Blaine's breathing evens out as several different scenarios run through her mind. "Who's Cal?"

"Cal is short for Calvin, old friend and when Ellen compares someone to Cal's drunken state, it's a force not to be reckoned with, understand?" Blaine replies without opening her eyes or moving from her spot on the bed.

"Okay, but how do we get Dean to back off? I'm with you and Ellen on this one." Sam says.

"I'm working on it, I am, but since I've only known you two for a couple of months I don't know many of your perks so, it's gonna' be a tough one." Blaine replies.

"I'm gonna' go get a drink do you want anything?" Sam asks as he stands up from the bed.

"Nah, I'm good thanks for asking though." Blaine replies as Sam walks out of the room giving her some alone time to think. Rolling over she tries to fall asleep and almost gets to that point until she's rudely awoken by someone placing something to her nose and mouth, breathing in deeply she inhales whatever is on the rag and soon passes out.

After some time passes Blaine groggily wakes up only to find her hands bound behind her and her head covered with a burlap sack and to find that she's moving against her own will. Shaking her pounding head she figures that whoever her attacker is is transporting her by vehicle.

Suddenly after a while the vehicle stops and she's roughly removed from the inside and carried elsewhere. Soon after being removed from the vehicle she's placed in a chair and tied down to said chair. After a while the burlap sack is removed so that she can see who took here and where she was taken. Turning her head Blaine notices that she's tied to a chair right next to Sam who's gaged and starting at his captor.

Looking ahead of her she finds a guy around her age staring at her and Sam, the guy soon extends his fangs and moves towards Sam who's fighting against his restraints. Blaine tries to call out to the guy only to find that she's gaged as well while struggling to fight against her own restraints.

"Wait." Someone says from behind the guy who is leaning in on Sam. "Step back Eli."

Turning her head Blaine takes in the sight of a woman standing in the doorway. The guy named Eli pulls back as the woman walks in and tugs the gags out of both Sam and Blaine's mouths.

"My name is Lenore. I'm not gonna' hurt you. We just need to talk." The woman named Lenore says.

"Talk? Yeah, okay. But I might have a tough time paying attention to something besides Eli's teeth." Sam replies as Blaine massages her jaw by working it around.

"He won't hurt you. You have my word." Lenore says.

"Your word? Oh, yeah, great. Thanks. Listen lady, no offense, but you're not the first vampire I've met." Sam replies in a sarcastic manner.

"We're not like the others. We don't kill humans. We don't drink their blood. We haven't for a long time." Lenore replies as realization hits Blaine.

"What is this, some kind of joke?" Sam asks.

"Notice that you and your friend are still alive." Lenore replies.

Scoffing some Sam presses on while Blaine tries to work loose her restraints, "Okay, correct me if I'm wrong here, but shouldn't you be starving to death?"

"We've found other ways: cattle blood." Lenore replies.

"You're telling me you're responsible for all of the-?" Sam asks.

"It's not ideal. In fact, it's disgusting. But it allows us to get by." Lenore replies.

"Okay, why?" Sam asks as Blaine finally gives up with fighting the restraints.

"Survival. No deaths, no missing locals no reasons for people like you to come looking for people like us. We blend in. Our kind is practically extinct. Turns out we weren't as high up the food chain as we imagined." Lenore replies.

"Why are we explaining ourselves to these killers?" Eli asks as he pushes off the mantel of the fireplace.

"Eli." Lenore says.

"We choke on cow's blood so that none of them suffer? Tonight, they murdered Conrad and celebrated." Eli says.

"Eli, that's enough." Lenore says in an attempt to get her friend to calm down.

"Yeah, Eli, that's enough." Sam says as Blaine sorts through her mind trying to figure a way to get out.

"What's done is done. We're leaving this town tonight." Lenore says.

"Why did you bring us here? Why are you even talking to us?" Sam asks.

"Believe me, I'd rather not. But I know your kind. Once you have the scent, you'll keep tracking us. It doesn't matter where we go. Hunters will find us." Lenore replies, honesty lacing her voice.

"You're asking us not to follow?" Sam asks.

"We have a right to live. We're not hurting anyone." Lenore replies as she looks over at Blaine.

"Right, you keep saying. But give us one good reason why we should believe you." Sam states.

Lenore places her hands on either side of Sam's body and leans in before speaking, "Fine. You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to let both of you go. Take them back. Not a mark on either one of them."

"Georgia." Blaine says before the burlap sack is placed back over her head.

"What?" Lenore asks as Eli backs away from Blaine and places the bag that was once on Sam's head back over his head.

"If you want a place to go, with others like you that will not harm humans, Georgia is your best bet. It's one of the last places that I know a coven like you was last seen. You'll have to look, but they should be there." Blaine replies before Eli places the gag back in her mouth followed by the sack over her head.

She's then pulled up and forced out of the house and down a set of steps before being placed back into a vehicle and drove off. About half an hour later the truck comes to a stop and Blaine's restraints and the sack are removed before she's pushed out of the truck next to Sam.

Glancing at the truck she doesn't recognize the second person in the cab just as it pulls off into the night, slinging gravel and such.

"Why did you tell her to go to Georgia?" Sam asks as they begin walking down the road towards the motel which is right down the road.

"It's a good ways away and there is a coven like them down there." Blaine replies, not bothering to look at Sam, knowing full well that he might be angry with her.

"What if she was lying? What if they have killed people or will kill people?" Sam asks as they continue to walk down the road until Blaine stops and turns towards him.

"Sam, if they were killing people wouldn't we have come across some odd deaths in the area? Plus, if they are feasting on humans why didn't they kill us? They've had hundreds of chances to kill us, hell they could have even turned us into one if they had wanted to. People, even creatures can change and try to become good." Blaine replies, her eyes staring into Sam's.

Shuffling some Sam looks back at her before looking off to the side, "Okay, I agree with you there, but how do we shake Gordon off their trail?"

"That I don't know." Blaine replies as they continue to walk back to the motel. Picking up their pace to a jog they reach the motel quicker than they expected to. Twisting the doorknob Sam enters the room followed by Blaine to find Dean sitting there with Gordon.

"Where you been?" Dean asks.

"Can we talk to you alone?" Sam asks.

"You mind chilling out for a couple of minutes?" Dean asks Gordon, shaking his head no Blaine opens the door to the room up and leads both Sam and Dean out.

"Dean, we gotta rethink this hunt." Sam says as Blaine walks down the steps and out into the parking lot some, several different hunting strategies running through her head.

"What are you talking about? Where were you two?" Dean asks.

"In the nest." Sam replies.

"You found it?" Dean asks.

"They found us, man." Sam replies.

"Wha—How'd you two get out? How many did you two kill?" Dean asks as he looks at them both.

"None." Sam replies.

"I'm assuming they just didn't let you go." Dean states.

"That's exactly what they did." Sam says as they come to stop a few feet away from the Impala.

"All right, well, where is it?" Dean asks.

"Blaine and I were blindfolded. So I don't know where it is exactly." Sam replies.

"You gotta know something." Dean says.

"We went over that bridge outside of town. But Dean, listen maybe we shouldn't go after them." Sam states.

"Why not?" Dean asks.

"I don't think they're like other vampires. I don't think they're killing people." Sam replies.

"You're joking." Dean says.

"No, he's not. If they were killing people why didn't they kill Sam and I? Why did they just let us go?" Blaine asks.

"Then how do they stay alive or undead, whatever the hell they are?" Dean asks.

"The cattle mutilations. They live off of animal blood." Sam replies.

"And you believed them?" Dean asks.

"Look at us, Dean. They let us go without a scratch." Sam replies.

"Wait, so you're saying-? No, man. No way. I don't know why they let you go. I don't really care. We find them and we waste them." Dean says before walking off back towards the room.

"Why?" Sam asks as Blaine and Sam follow after Dean.

"What part of "vampires" don't you understand Sam? If it's supernatural, we kill it. That's our job." Dean replies.

"No, Dean that is not our job. Our job is hunting evil. If these things aren't killing, they're not evil." Sam says.

"Of course they're killing people, that's what they do. they're all the same, Sam. They're not human, okay?" Dean asks.

"If they're killing people how come we haven't found any or heard of any odd deaths? Why don't you believe that even supernatural beings can be good?" Blaine asks.

Setting his jaw Dean looks at Blaine an understanding passing between them, "Gordon's been on those vamps for a year."

"Gordon?" Sam asks.

"Yeah." Dean replies.

"You're taking his word for it?" Sam asks.

"That's right." Dean replies.

"Ellen says he's bad news." Sam states.

"You called Ellen? And I'm supposed to listen to her? We barely know her, well Blaine knows her better than we do. But no thanks, I'll go with Gordon." Dean says.

"Because Gordon's such an old friend. You don't think I can see what this is?" Sam asks.

"What?" Dean asks as Blaine steps away some, feeling the tension building up between the two brothers.

"He's a substitute for dad isn't he? A poor one." Sam says.

"Shut up, Sam." Dean says.

"He's not even close to dad, Dean. Not on his best day." Sam says as Dean turns away and walks off soon.

"You know what I'm not gonna talk—" Dean says, but stops when Sam pushes on.

"You slap on this fake smile but I can see right through it. I know how you feel, Dean. Dad's dead, and he left a hole and it hurts so bad you can't take it. But you can't just fill that hole with whoever you want to. It's an insult to his memory." Sam says.

Biting his lips some Dean turns his head some before replying, "Okay."

Turning some Dean whirls right back around, punching Sam square in the jaw, almost knocking him off of his feet. Stepping forward Blaine helps Sam regain his balance, but doesn't say a word, not wanting to get mixed up in family arguments.

"You can hit me all you want. It won't change anything." Sam says after a few quiet moments.

"I'm going to that nest. If you two don't want to tell me where it is, fine. I'll find it myself." Dean says before he turns and walks back up the steps and back into the motel room with Sam and Blaine hot on his heels.

Walking back into the room they find Gordon gone as Dean calls out into the empty room, "Gordon?"

"You think he went after them?" Sam asks.

"If he's anything like Cal, he did." Blaine mutters.

"Probably," Dean replies.

"We have to stop him." Sam says.

"Really? Because I saw we lend a hand." Dean says.

"Just give me the benefit of the doubt, would you? You owe me that." Sam replies.

"Yeah, we'll see. I'll drive. Give me the keys." Dean says. Pointing towards the cacti where Sam had laid the keys earlier they realize that the keys are missing.

"He snaked the keys." Sam says. Running out of the motel room they hurry to the Impala, climbing in Dean pulls down the wire panel under the steering column to hotwire the car.

"I can't believe I have to do this." Dean says as he strikes to wires together to get the car to start. "I just fixed her up too."

A few seconds later after a couple of more strikes of the wires the car starts up as Dean looks over at Sam who is studying a map, "The bridge, is that all you got?"

"The bridge was four and a half minutes from their farm." Sam replies.

"How do you know?" Dean asks.

"I counted. They took a left out of the farm, then turned right onto a dirt road. Followed that for two minutes, slightly uphill. Then took another quick right and we hit the bridge." Sam replies.

"You two are good. Monster pain in the ass but you're good." Dean says before putting the car in drive and heading out towards the bridge.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 12 huh... :I Doesn't seem like we're really getting anywhere in the story, but we are! I'm more than likely going to make the chapters _slightly _longer, _slightly_. Sorry for the slow updates, school is really taking its toll, but I'm starting to have some more free time, so here's an update!


End file.
